¿Pureza o Lujuria?
by Karo113
Summary: Orihime es una estudiante de secundaria que admira a su tutor pero afirma que esta enamorada de su compañero Kurosaki Ichigo. ¿Que pasara cuando los sentimientos hacia su sensei, Aizen sousuke cambien?.
1. Capítulo 1: Sentimientos Nuevos

**¿Pureza o Lujuria?**

**Capítulo 1: Sentimientos Nuevos**

Era una mañana soleada en la ciudad de Karakura, una joven de largos cabellos anaranjados y grandes e inocentes ojos grises despertaba dando un bostezo. Una vez que se levantó se dirigió hacia el baño para asearse y colocarse su uniforme, para luego peinar su cabello con dos pequeñas orquillas de color azul que su hermano le había regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños y la chica atesoraba mucho.

Bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la cocina encontrándose con su desayuno ya preparado en la mesa y una pequeña notita que su hermano le había dejado. Se acercó para comer mientras que leía el papel

_Te he preparad_o _el desayuno, espero que lo disfrutes y lamento que no nos veamos en la mañana ya que debo entrar temprano al trabajo. Hoy llegaré al anochecer, no me esperes despierta, debes descansar Orihime. Recuerda que tienes clases particulares con Aizen-san_

_Cuídate y estudia mucho_

_Tu hermano que te quiere, Sora._

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica cuando acabó de leer, se sentía realmente feliz de tener un hermano como Sora, una persona responsable, trabajadora, alegre-buen cocinero- y que adoraba profundamente a su pequeña hermana, siempre preocupándose por ella.

Luego de lavar su plato salió con rapidez rumbo al instituto, estaba ansiosa por llegar y encontrarse con sus amigas, pero sobre todo se sentía muy emocionada por que nuevamente lo vería a él… Kurosaki Ichigo, el joven de cabello naranja de quien estaba enamorada. Las puertas de la escuela se veían cada vez más cerca y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cuando de repente alguien la empuja por detrás y luego la golpean en la cabeza

-Auch…-murmuró sobándose la cabeza- ¡Eso dolió Rukia-chan!

-No te golpee tan fuerte Orihime-dijo divertida-Eres una exagerada

Kuchiki Rukia era la mejor amiga de la pelinaranja, provenía de una de las familias más adineradas y reconocidas de Japón. Las empresas Kuchiki eran lideradas por su hermano mayor Byakuya. En pocas palabras la pelinegra, era una niña rica que tenía todo lo que deseaba

-Por supuesto que me has golpeado con fuerza-le recrimino- Lo has hecho aposta

-Eres una debilucha-dijo con diversión sacándole la lengua

Ambas entraron a la escuela y justo cuando estaban llegando a su respectivo salón de clases Orihime choca contra alguien y cae al suelo adolorida

-Hoy no es mi día-suspiró resignada

-Lo siento Inoue, ¿Estás bien?

Al escuchar aquella voz las mejillas de Orihime se sonrojaron, levantó rápidamente la vista solo para encontrarse con los marrones ojos de Ichigo mirándola, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada

El joven la ayudo a levantarse del suelo y le acarició la cabeza como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Rukia lanzó una risotada al observar la escena mientras que la pelinaranja sentía que se desmayaría

-Debes andar con más cuidado

-H-Hai lo siento Kurosaki-kun…-se disculpó con la cabeza gacha

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad aunque Orihime no estaba prestando la más mínima atención. Su vista estaba dirigida hacia cierto muchacho pelinaranja que se sentaba unos metros delante de ella.

-Estudien para la próxima semana-Escuchó decir al profesor mientras se retiraba del aula

-¿Eh?-preguntó confundida

-El jueves próximo tendremos examen de Ingles-le dijo Rukia- ¿Es que acaso no estabas prestando atención?-preguntó con cara pícara

-¡Claro que si!-reprocho con sus cachetes inflados.

---

Una vez que llegó a su casa decidió cambiarse colocándose una falda de color negro junto a una remera sin mangas de color rosado que destacaba su silueta femenina. Mientras acomodaba nuevamente su cabello sintió como tocaban el timbre, con una sonrisa en su rostro bajó rápidamente las escaleras totalmente emocionada, seguramente se trataría de….

En cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con un apuesto hombre de cabello castaño al igual que sus intuitivos ojos, con cuerpo musculoso y sonrisa irónica. Al verlo parado frente a ella con esa aura de poder tan especial que siempre lo rodeaba no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo levemente. El hombre notó esto y su sonrisa creció.

-¡Aizen-san!-exclamó la joven alegre

-Buenas tardes Orihime-saludó clavando su mirada en la de ella haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica temblara levemente

Sousuke Aizen era un poderoso hombre de negocios y respetado profesor que había dado clases y charlas en las universidades más reconocidas de todo el país. El conocía a Sora y Orihime desde que eran unos niños, tenía muy buena relación con ambos y actualmente es el tutor de Orihime.

-¿Cómo ha estado tú día?-preguntó el hombre entrando a la sala

-¡Muy bien!-dijo enérgica y algo avergonzada por recordar su accidente con Ichigo- Ha sido un muy bien día-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Aizen sintió el mundo temblar bajo sus pies al ver aquella radiante sonrisa. El era un hombre con fama de mujeriego y si bien, era cierto que había estado con centenares de mujeres, absolutamente ninguna-ni siquiera la más experimentada-lograba hacerle sentir el torbellino de sensaciones que Orihime le causaba con tan solo sonreír

La pelinaranja abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al sentirse presa de los poderosos brazos de Aizen, sentía como éste la tenía apegada a su pecho mientras colocaba su boca en el hueco de su garganta. El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir como loco, su cara ardía mientras que sentía como si miles de corrientes eléctricas la recorrieran ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿A-Aizen-san?-preguntó con voz entrecortada

-Hueles bien-murmuró aún sin separarse de ella, erizándole los vellos de la nuca

-Etto…Aizen-san… La clase…-murmuró sonrojada ante aquel comentario

De mala gana el castaño se separo de ella, acariciándole los cabellos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Orihime no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, se sentía muy extraña ya que toda su vida había admirado a Aizen pero esto que estaba experimentando era diferente ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Ella quería a… Ichigo!

-¿En que materia necesitas ayuda?-preguntó sacándola de su ensoñación

-¿Eh?-volvió a la realidad- En I-Ingles

-De acuerdo-sonrió de medio lado-Comencemos con la clase Orihime….

--

**Hola a todos!! apareciendo nuevamente esta vez para traerles un fic de la pareja Aihime *0*. Amo la pareja de Ichigo y Orihime pero la de Orihime y Aizen tambien me gusta XD sobre todo la personalidad de Aizen-sama *//***

**Mas adelante tendrá algo de contenido Lemmon asi que por eso la coloco en Rated: M**

**Sin nada más que agregar espero que disfruten del capítulo y dejen Reviews! **

**Ja ne!  
**


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Lecciones pervertidas?

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Lecciones pervertidas?**

-¿Y que debo hacer en esta situación Aizen-san?-preguntó señalando uno de los ejercicios de su libreta

-Debes reemplazar el "nani" por "What"-dijo resuelto

-¡Ya veo!-exclamó-¡Es realmente fácil!-habló con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Me alegra que lo entiendas-correspondiendo aquella sonrisa- Por cierto Orihime ¿Quieres intensificar las lecciones de Ingles?-preguntó con una penetrante mirada que hizo que la chica se sonrojara y tuviera que apartar la vista

-¿I-Intensificarlas?-preguntó confundida aún sin mirarlo

-Exacto-su sonrisa se incrementó- De esta manera…

En un ágil movimiento aquel hombre se encontraba detrás de ella, el corazón de Orihime comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, sintiendo como si fuera a salírsele de su pecho, notando ese intenso calor en sus mejillas que su tutor siempre le provocaba. Sus músculos se tensaron al sentir la boca del castaño sobre su cuello dándole pequeños y torturantes besos que comenzaban a causarle sensaciones extrañas.

-¿Sabes como se dice "cuello" en Ingles?-cuestionó aún besando aquél blanquecino cuello, que comenzaba a volverlo loco lentamente

La mente de la pelinaranja se había quedado completamente en blanco, sus cuerdas vocales parecían haberse ido a dar un paseo ya que no se dignaban a emitir ningún sonido, sus labios temblaron levemente y un escalofrió la recorrió al notar como Aizen utilizaba su lengua para comenzar a lamer su nuca, no pudo evitar que un suspiro saliera de su boca

-¿Lo sabes?-insistió, regocijándose ante el temblor que el contacto de su lengua con la nívea piel de la joven les producía a ambos

-A-Aizen-san-jadeó, cuando finalmente pudo hablar

-No me has contestado Orihime-dijo clavando su fiera mirada en los ojos grises de ella

-N-No lo se-susurró avergonzada con el rojo en sus mejillas

El castaño sonrió ampliamente ante aquella reacción, se notaba que la chica era demasiado inocente e inexperta, extrañamente eso no hacía otra cosa que excitarlo más mientras que su mente le mostraba escenas de él poseyéndola con pasión.

-Se dice "neck"-murmuró con la boca prácticamente pegada sobre su piel, animándose a morder aquel pequeño cuello, logrando que Orihime soltara un gritito, el cual para su satisfacción le dio a entender que la muchacha estaba disfrutando. Hizo un poco más de presión en aquel punto dejándole una pequeña marca

-¡Aizen-san!-gritó exasperada al notar la marca cuando el reflejo de la ventana le devolvió su imagen-¡¿Qué ha hecho?!

-Eso les demostrara a todos que tú eres solamente _mí_ alumna-recalcando el mí con cierto tono posesivo que a Orihime le gustó

-¡N-No diga esas cosas!-moviendo sus brazos de manera nerviosa-Es vergonzoso-agachando su mirada con el rostro aún más sonrojado que antes

-Dime Orihime…-susurró levantando el mentón de la joven con su mano para que así pudiera mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Quieres continuar con la clase?

La ojigris no sabía que decir, su mente era un mar de confusiones y su cuerpo un manojo de nervios y otro tipo de sensaciones que aún no sabía identificar muy bien, lo que sí tenía claro es que una parte de su mente le decía que no continuara con aquel peligroso juego, que era malo e inmoral, pero la otra parte le gritaba que se dejara llevar por sus instintos y olvidara absolutamente todo ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Yo…-titubeo, la imagen de Ichigo invadió su mente y se sintió culpable aunque había algo en la actitud de su tutor que le atraía inmensamente y que deseaba más-Quiero continuar-confesó abochornada a lo que Aizen correspondió con una victoriosa sonrisa

Las manos de Aizen se posaron en su cintura subiendo lentamente, provocándole miles de descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo mientras se detenía en el voluptuoso pecho de la joven, en donde aprovecho para, primero rozar uno de sus senos y luego apretarlo con fuerza. Un incontrolable gemido salió de la boca de la ojigris

-Esto se dice "breast"-susurró en su oreja mientras lamía su lóbulo con cuidado

-A-Aizen-san-tartamudeo, ya que su pecho subía y bajaba ante su respirar inconstante y su cuerpo continuaba temblando víctima de las lujuriosas caricias del castaño

-Orihime-fue lo que salió de los labios de aquel poderoso hombre, era increíble hasta que punto esa niña era capaz de trastornarlo, dominarlo, causarle miles de sensaciones nuevas que ninguna otra mujer había logrado provocarle antes. Era la primera vez que deseaba "hacer el amor" con alguien y no tener sexo solo por diversión. Sabía que estaba yendo demasiado rápido y que, seguramente Orihime estaba temblando de miedo en su interior rogando que detuviera aquellas fogosas caricias, pero había llegado a un punto en el que ya no podía volver hacia atrás.

De manera brusca la acorraló contra la pared colocando sus brazos a ambos lados, prohibiéndole cualquier tipo de escape, Orihime en verdad que no sabía que hacer, su cuerpo no reaccionaba solo temblaba y sus ojos se encontraban prisioneros de los castaños y fieros ojos de su tutor. Vio con miedo como la cara de Aizen se iba acercando cada vez más hacía la suya. Podía sentir el calido aliento de su maestro sobre su nariz, sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas fallarían y se desvanecería si él no estuviera teniéndola fuertemente entre sus brazos. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza al notar la poca distancia que separaba sus caras. Estaba a punto… a escasos milímetros de ser besada por Aizen….

Cuando de repente el teléfono suena cortando el ambiente, de un pequeño empujón la chica logra alejarlo y corre en dirección hacia el aparato. Aizen cerró sus manos en forma de puños debido a la frustración que sentía, deseaba matar a la persona que había llamado, si tan solo hubiera sonado unos minutos después hubiera podido sentir aquellos virginales labios sobre los suyos

-¿Moshi Moshi?-preguntó la pelinaranja, aún algo conmocionada

-Yo, Inoue-escuchó como le contestaban del otro lado

Tuvo que tapar su boca para evitar lanzar un grito de la emoción. Aizen noto esto y arqueo una ceja inquisitivamente. Las mejillas de Orihime se tiñeron de rojo y solo pudo exclamar una cosa

-¡Ku-Kurosaki-kun! ¿C-Como sabes mi número?

-Ehh, se lo pedí a Rukia

-¿Eh? ¿A Rukia-chan?-preguntó confusa

-Si, es que estaba preocupado por ti-confesó algo avergonzado

-"_¡Estaba preocupado por mí!_"-gritó en su mente Eufórica- ¿Por mí?-se atrevió a preguntar

-Hoy te note un tanto distraída en la escuela, y ehh, quería saber si todo se encontraba en orden

-Si todo esta bien, muchas gracias por preocuparte

-Bien, entonces te veo mañana Inoue-un pequeño silencio inundo la comunicación-Adiós

-S-Si hasta mañana-saludó para luego colgar

Cuando giró sobre si misma pudo notar la mirada asesina de su profesor clavada en ella, tragó pesado y se acercó hasta él, quien a partir de ese momento tuvo una actitud un tanto distante que Orihime no supo entender.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó nada de lo que había pasado antes de la llamada, las clases continuaron normalmente y la chica sentía un extraño vació en su pecho, sorprendida de que su interior deseara continuar con lo que había sido interrumpido.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó de la nada Aizen, después de un rato

-¿Eh? ¿De que habla?

-De la persona que llamo-dijo con cierto tono molesto

-¿Quee?... no…etto… quiero decir… Kurosaki-kun es… etto…-balbuceaba nerviosamente jugando con sus dedos cosa que irritó muchísimo al castaño

-Te he hecho una pregunta Orihime-dijo con total seriedad en su rostro-Contéstala

-B-Bueno, Si, me gusta Kurosaki-kun-confesó con sus mejillas encendidas

No supo en que momento acabo tendida en el suelo con el cuerpo de su sensei sobre el suyo mientras que sostenía sus manos con fuerza para evitar que huyera, nuevamente aquellos irrefrenables latidos de su corazón invadían la habitación al mismo momento que los ojos de ambos se fundían en deseo.

-Aizen-san….

-No puedes querer a otro Orihime

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó sorprendida ante el pequeño rastro de tristeza que le mostraron los ojos castaños de Aizen

-Porque solo puedes quererme a mí-sentenció para luego atrapar la boca de Orihime entre la suya con salvajismo

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir como la lengua de Aizen se introducía en su boca para explorar hasta el rincón más oscuro de ella, a pesar de no tener experiencia en besos, de manera inconsciente abrió un poco más sus labios para que el castaño pudiera profundizar aquel beso

Luego cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, resultó ser una experiencia inexplicable para los dos, ya que ambas parecían odiarse y amarse a la vez, enredándose, separándose para luego entrelazarse nuevamente.

Aizen la besó tan bruscamente, que lastimó el labio inferior de la ojigris, a quien este hecho no parecía importarle dado que se encontraba inmersa en el torbellino de emociones que el encuentro de sus bocas le estaba causando

Tuvieron que separarse en el momento que sus pulmones rogaban por algo de aire, la respiración de ambos era entrecortada debido a la pasión con la que se habían besado. Orihime lo miró a los ojos y el sonrojo se apoderó de ella demostrando lo avergonzada que se sentía ¿Qué había hecho? Ahora si que estaba mucho más confundida que antes.

--

**Subiendo el capi 2 x3! ojala les guste!**

**Ja ne!  
**


	3. Capítulo 3: Consecuencias de un beso

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para divertirnos un rato.**

**Capítulo 3: Consecuencias de un beso**

A la mañana siguiente la cabeza de Orihime daba vueltas, aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido con Aizen. ¡Se habían besado!, no pudo evitar que su rostro se tiñera completamente de rojo al recordar la escena. Jamás había imaginado algo así, si bien, era cierto que desde pequeña lo admiraba profundamente, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido algo semejante como lo que sucedió la tarde pasada.

Con algo de pesadez se levantó de la cama y miró su reloj para lanzar una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa, era muchísimo más temprano de lo que usualmente solía despertarse. Sin ganas de cambiarse bajó las escaleras en dirección hacia la cocina para encontrarse con su hermano que estaba preparando el desayuno

-Sora-niisama-susurró

-¡Orihime! ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas?-preguntó extrañado

-No podía dormir

-Eso si es raro, siempre te duermes como un tronco-dijo burlón

-¡Sora-niisama!-reprochó avergonzada

El joven rió al ver la expresión de su hermana y le acarició los cabellos, estaba preocupado ya que notaba que algo no iba bien en Orihime y una vez que se sentaron a la mesa dispuestos a desayunar decidió preguntarle

-¿Qué es lo que sucede hermanita?-preguntó con la preocupación en su voz

-N-No es nada, solo que estoy nerviosa por los exámenes que se acercan pronto-mintió

-¿Segura?-dijo no muy convencido

-Hai

-¿Cómo van las clases con Sousuke?

De nuevo aquel molesto sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro al recordar el fogoso beso que su sensei le había dado, su corazón latía con fuerza al imaginar su cara ¿Qué rayos le provocaba ese hombre?

-¿Orihime?

-¡Bien!-se levantó rápidamente de su asiento- Iré a bañarme-se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermano- Suerte en el trabajo nii-san

Inmediatamente salió corriendo en dirección hacia el baño bajo la interrogante mirada de Sora ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué su hermana se comportaba de esa manera? ¿Había sucedido algo de lo que no estaba enterado?

Ya en la escuela Orihime no podía concentrarse en ninguna de sus clases, el beso invadía su mente una y otra vez, desesperándola, deseando sentir nuevamente los labios de Aizen sobre los suyos. Se sonrojo furiosamente ante el rumbo que estaban llevando sus pensamientos.

-Orihime… ¡Orihime!-la llamó la pelinegra

-¿Qué sucede Rukia-chan?

-¡Eso debería preguntar yo mujer! ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?-su cara se volvió pillina de repente- O acaso ¿Sucedió algo que no me has contado?

-¡Claro que no!-negaba con sus brazos y su rostro sonrojado

--

En la hora del almuerzo Orihime se encontraba en la fila de la cafetería para poder comprar algo de comida mientras que su amiga aparcaba una mesa. Se sobresaltó al sentir como alguien colocaba una mano sobre su hombro y al girar se sorprendió al ver unos ojos marrones mirándola

-Kurosaki-kun…

-Yo, Inoue

-¿También vas a comprar ramen?-preguntó la chica tratando de iniciar una conversación

-Si, ehh ¿Podrías esperarme hoy a la salida?

-¿Eh?

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo-dijo nervioso

-Claro…

---

Solo faltaban unos pocos minutos para que el timbre que anunciaba la finalización de las clases sonara y Orihime se sentía sumamente nerviosa ya que no sabía que era lo que Ichigo querría decirle. Una vez que salió se quedó cerca de la puerta esperando a que el pelinaranja apareciera, al verlo sus mejillas se sonrojaron

-¿Qué era lo que querías hablar conmigo Kurosaki-kun?-se animo a preguntar

-Verás, tengo dos entradas para el parque de diversiones… y… me preguntaba si ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos juntos?-preguntó rascándose la cabeza

Su mente se paralizó, realmente no sabía que contestar, si se lo hubiese preguntado hace unos días atrás hubiera aceptado sin dudar pero ahora… se sentía tan confundida y la imagen de Aizen aparecía a cada momento en su mente, pero sobre todo aquella frase que el castaño le había dicho "_Solo puedes quererme a mí_"

-¿Inoue?-preguntó el chico al no recibir respuesta

-Pues… yo…

-¡Obviamente que acepta Ichigo!

-Ru-Rukia-chan

-¡¿Qué haces aquí maldita enana?!-preguntó cabreado-Este es un asunto entre Inoue y yo

-¡Cállate cabeza de zanahoria! Orihime es demasiado tímida para aceptar así que tengo que intervenir-dijo orgullosa-Pasa a buscarla por su casa mañana en la tarde

-¡Rukia-chan!-trató de interferir Orihime pero no pudo, ahora tendría una cita con Kurosaki Ichigo el día de mañana al parque de diversiones.

---

Llegó a su casa totalmente exhausta, no tenía ganas de ir a aquella cita pero ahora por culpa de su amiga debía hacerlo. Se sorprendió al sentir la voz de su hermano, seguramente había salido temprano de su trabajo. Se dirigía hacia la cocina-lugar donde provenía la voz- pero todos sus sentidos se congelaron al sentir la voz de otro hombre que se coló por sus oídos produciéndole escalofríos

-Ya has regresado Orihime-le sonrío Sora al verla- Se que hoy no tienes clases particulares pero Sousuke ha venido a visitarnos

-Buenas tardes Orihime-saludó el hombre clavando su mirada en la de ella.

-B-Buenas tardes-tartamudeo sintiendo como los colores subían a su cara

-¿Mañana tienes algo que hacer? Sousuke nos ha invitado a pasar el día en su mansión

-Mañana no puedo, tengo una ci—Se tapó la boca inmediatamente

-¿Una cita?-pregunto su hermano leyendo sus pensamientos e inmediatamente sonrió alegre- Así que era eso. ¡Estas enamorada!

-¿Eh? ¡N-No! ¡Yo no quería---!-se detuvo al sentir las manos de Aizen sobre sus hombros y tembló al notar como su aliento cálido rozaba su cara

-Felicidades Orihime-dijo Aizen con un tono totalmente frío ocultando la rabia, luego acercó su boca al oído de la pelinaranja para susurrarle-**Si es así como quieres jugar**-lamió su lóbulo sin que Sora lo notara-**Jugaré yo también**

-Aizen-san-susurró Orihime mientras sentía como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente

Se lo veía realmente enojado, por más que le dijera lo que había sucedido, que Rukia había sido la culpable no le creería. Y lo peor de todo ¿Qué había querido decir con aquellas palabras?

Ahora sí que Orihime se sentía verdaderamente desesperada.

-----------------

**Subiendo el capi 3!. Ojala les guste!**

**Dejen reviews! gracias por los que me dejaron ^^**

**Ja ne!  
**


	4. Capítulo 4: Una desastrosa primera cita

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para divertirnos un rato.**

**Capítulo 4: Una desastrosa primera cita**

Al día siguiente Orihime se debatía mentalmente que debía hacer, si asistir a su cita con Ichigo o llamarlo alegando una enfermedad o algún otro tipo de excusa, si al fin de cuentas, ella no había aceptado en verdad, todo había sido culpa de la metiche de su amiga Rukia. Aunque en el fondo si deseaba ir sobre todo después de escuchar aquellas palabras de Aizen, la hacían querer jugar en verdad

Ya solo faltaban unos minutos para que se hiciera la hora y el pelinaranja llegara a recogerla. Terminó de alistarse. Se había colocado un vestido de color blanco sin mangas, con pequeñas tiritas y sandalias del mismo color haciendo juego. Peinó su cabello en una coleta alta y se colocó sus adoradas orquillas azules.

Su hermano Sora había decidido ir a trabajar a pesar de tener el día libre, había hablado con Sousuke para ir a su casa esa tarde pero parecía que el ya tenia un compromiso, cosa que le resultó bastante extraña ya que el mismo lo había invitado a visitarlo. Al ver frustrados sus planes no le quedo otra que ir a trabajar.

Sintió como sonaba el timbre, agarró un pequeño bolso y bajó para encontrarse con el chico. Ichigo lucía bastante guapo con su remera negra y chaqueta marrón junto a unos jeans y zapatillas blancas. Generalmente Orihime siempre lo veía con el uniforme por eso se sorprendió al verlo vestido de esa manera y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco

-Hola Kurosaki-kun

-Yo Inoue-saludó con la mano y se sonrojó ante la visión de la chica con ese vestido que marcaba su pecho-T-Te ves bien-dijo rascándose la nuca en señal de nerviosismo

-Gracias Kurosaki-kun-le sonrió

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Ichigo tendiéndole su mano

---

Una vez dentro del parque se subieron a unos cuantos juegos y se divirtieron mucho. Ichigo tenía planeado llevar a la chica a la casa de los sustos para que se asustara y así pudiera abrazarlo, pero su plan falló. Orihime no podía parar de reír ya que esos fantasmas no asustarían ni a un niño.

-¿Sucede algo Kurosaki-kun?-preguntó al notar su semblante de derrota

-No es nada Inoue. Estaba pensando… Estaría bien que me llamaras Ichigo

-De acuerdo, Ichigo-kun-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Aizen?-Murmuró Ichigo con cierta molestia en su voz

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde?-preguntó ilusionada. Pero toda su emoción se rompió en mil pedazos al verlo del brazo de una despampanante rubia con quien parecía divertirse. Frunció el ceño al notar como aquella mujer se pegaba al cuerpo del castaño. Estaba coqueteándole.

Una inmensa rabia comenzó a invadirla, deseaba ir hasta donde estaban y darle un golpe a aquella rubia en la cara. No soportaba verlo en compañía de otras mujeres solo quería que estuviera con ella, que esos pasionales labios no tocaran ningunos otros más que los de ella. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso estaba celosa?

-¿Inoue?

-N-No es nada Ichigo-kun-vio como la pareja se acercaba hacia ellos ya que Aizen la había visto-¿Sabes? Puedes llamarme por mi nombre también-dijo sonriendo tratando de ocultar su enfado

Ichigo la miraba extrañado, algo no iba bien en la actitud de Orihime parecía que se había enfadado al ver a Aizen en compañía de aquella mujer…

-Buenas tardes chicos-saludó el castaño mirando fijamente a Ichigo quien hizo una pequeña mueca de molestia. Definitivamente Sousuke Aizen no le caía nada bien.

-¿Quiénes son ellos Sousuke?-preguntó la mujer con tono meloso que irritó aún más a la ojigris

-Orihime es mi alumna-dijo mirándola intensamente- Y este chico es…-señalando a Ichigo

-Ichigo-kun es mi compañero de clases. Ahora estamos en una **cita**-remarcó la chica a lo que el pelinaranja se sonrojo

-No deberías decir eso Orihime-le reprocho el chico por lo bajo

Aizen enarcó una ceja molesto al notar que ambos estaban llamándose por sus nombres, y sus ojos se llenaron de una inmensa furia al ver como Orihime se agarraba del brazo de Ichigo y se apegaba a él

Por su parte Ichigo se sentía extraño ¿Por qué Orihime estaba actuando de esa manera con el? ¿Por qué el maldito de Aizen lo miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo? ¿Y porque una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción inundaba el rostro de la pelinaranja? En un instante lo comprendió todo… Orihime estaba celosa….de Aizen.

El enojo lo invadió y se sintió usado, Tomó a Orihime por los hombros y la besó de repente dejándola estupefacta. Los músculos de la chica se tensaron al sentir los labios de Ichigo sobre los suyos, pero aún se sentía presa de los celos al ver como esa rubia le había acariciado la mejilla al castaño así que le correspondió haciendo ese sorpresivo beso algo más intenso

Lo único que Aizen deseaba en esos momentos era asesinar a Ichigo de una manera lenta y tortuosa. Cuando vio que ambos se separaron se acercó hasta ellos y tomó a Orihime fuertemente del brazo arrastrándola lejos de allí sin importarle las quejas de la chica, ni de Ichigo ni tampoco de su "acompañante".

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos decidió soltarla no sin antes lanzarle una mirada reprobatoria. Orihime ofendida se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero los poderosos brazos de Aizen la tomaron de las manos fuertemente acorralándola contra una pared

-¡Suélteme!-grito la chica enfadada

-No te dejaré ir hasta que no me expliques que intentabas hacer con ese tipo-dijo con tono serio

-Usted Aizen-san no tiene el derecho de exigirme nada-dijo mordaz- ¿O es que acaso planea dejar a su acompañante plantada?

-¿Estas celosa?-preguntó mientras una triunfante sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

-¡No!-grito sonrojada

Aún sin perder aquella sonrisa Aizen acercó su boca hasta el cuello de Orihime para lamerlo lentamente y depositar pequeños besos llenos de lujuria en él. Pequeños gemidos incontrolables salían de la boca de la ojigris manifestando su deseo.

-Dime Orihime-murmuro aún con los labios sobre su piel- ¿Qué beso te ha gustado más?

-E-El suyo Aizen-san-murmuro con los labios temblorosos al sentir como las manos de aquel hombre acariciaban su cuerpo

-¿No es hora de que me llames por mi nombre Orihime?-preguntó en el momento que apretaba con fuerza uno de sus pechos.

-H-Hai Sou-Sousuke-san-tartamudeo deseando sentir más de Aizen

Sus bocas se encontraron nuevamente soltando toda la pasión que ambos sentían, los labios lastimados de Orihime eran la prueba. Sus lenguas bailaban una danza apasionada. Ese beso no tenía ni punto de comparación con el de Ichigo. Este beso la hacía sentir una mujer verdadera. Lo único que deseaba era ser tomada por Aizen pero… ¿Qué explicaciones le daría a Ichigo? ¿Y que sucedería a partir de ese momento?

Lo que Orihime no sabía era que las cosas se complicarían…

----------

**Subiendo el capi 4 que ya lo tenia escrito x3. Estoy ideando el 5 ^^**

**Gracias por sus Reviews Minna-san!**

**Ja ne!  
**


	5. Capítulo 5: Complicaciones

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

**Capítulo 5: Complicaciones**

La mente de Orihime estaba tan confundida, no sabía que era lo que debía hacer o decir. A cada momento recordaba el posesivo beso que Aizen le había dado el día anterior en el parque de diversiones, el cual había arruinado su cita con su compañero de clases Kurosaki Ichigo. La pelinaranja se sintió muy mal por este hecho, sabía que en cierto modo había utilizado al muchacho para darle celos a su tutor pero realmente no quería herirlo. Lo que más la sorprendió fue que cuando regreso a su lado el muchacho no le hizo ninguna pregunta ni se quejó. ¿Qué era lo que Ichigo estaba pensando realmente?

Llegó a la escuela con una ojeras negras bastante pronunciadas debajo de sus ojos y una palidez que demacraba su inocente rostro, no había podido conciliar el sueño, miles de preguntas y situaciones acosaban su mente impidiéndole descansar. Al verla en ese estado su amiga Rukia se preocupó bastante.

Se dirigió a clases y nuevamente no pudo prestar atención a las explicaciones-debía estudiar bien o repetiría el curso si seguía de ese modo-Estaba preocupada por Ichigo, el no le había hablado desde la mañana y eso solo significaba una cosa: estaba enojado. Debía pedirle una disculpa apropiada por todas las cosas que habían sucedido el día anterior en su primera cita.

Esperó a que el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo tocara para subir a la azotea-lugar favorito del pelinaranja-Y poder así tener una conversación apropiada con él. Sus piernas temblaron en cuanto lo vio sentado allí bebiendo tranquilamente su jugo de naranja, para su suerte se encontraba solo. Lentamente se acercó

-Etto…-dijo tímidamente-Ichigo-kun…

Al escuchar como alguien lo llamaba Ichigo levantó la vista sorprendiéndose de ver a Inoue Orihime parada frente a él. Estaba molesto, realmente molesto por lo que había sucedido, sabía que no podía ignorarla eternamente. Además ya había tomado una decisión…

-Yo, Orihime

-Se que estás molesto Ichigo-kun…-comenzó a hablar- pero…Sousuke-san…

-Espera…-la frenó con tono brusco-¿Cómo lo llamaste?

-Ehh…m-me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre así que…-dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas

-¿Tú sientes algo por ese tipo?-preguntó haciendo una mueca al imaginar la figura de Aizen

-N-No lo se-confesó nerviosa consciente de que la respuesta a la pregunta de Ichigo era afirmativa

Vio como el muchacho transformaba sus manos en puños y apretaba fuertemente la caja de cartón que antes tenía el jugo de naranja que bebió. Orihime se asustó ante su reacción y dio unos pasos para atrás, inmediatamente Ichigo se paró de su lugar y la tomó de los hombros

-Un tipo como él solo te hará sufrir Orihime-la miró seriamente a los ojos- Hagas lo que hagas no debes enamorarte de él

-Pero…-intentó refutar pero el chico se lo impidió

-No te dejaré que lo hagas-dijo con decisión-No permitiré que ese maldito te lastime. ¡Hare que me elijas a mí sobre él!

-Ichigo-kun…

-No renunciaré a ti…-confesó abrazándola

-------

Aizen llegaba a su mansión luego de una mañana ardua de trabajo siendo recibido por su socio de negocios Ichimaru Gin, quien vivía con él. Gin era un hombre misterioso, irónico, temible, siempre mostrando una alegre sonrisa felina en su rostro que lo hacía lucir aún más aterrador.

Ya en su oficina se sentó en su sillón y su compañero le preparó una copa de vino para que pudiera relajarse. Por muy extraño que parezca le había costado bastante concentrarse en su trabajo ya que la sonrisa y las reacciones de Orihime no dejaban de aparecer en su mente distrayéndolo. Una sonrisa triunfal apareció en su rostro al recordar la manera en que la joven había correspondido a su beso.

-Te ves feliz-comento su socio

-Lo estoy-afirmó mientras que la sonrisa felina en Ichimaru crecía

-¿Ha pasado algo interesante con tu princesa?

-Podría decirse-dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro, ahora que sabía que en cierta forma Orihime le correspondía no pararía hasta que fuera suya completamente.

-------

Regresó a su casa encontrándola vacía, seguramente su hermano se quedaría haciendo horas extras en el trabajo. Suspiró ante este hecho, le molestaba que Sora se esforzara tanto, debía relajarse de vez en cuando

Se sorprendió al ver una carta debajo de la puerta, generalmente eran dejadas en el buzón pero está venía dirigida especialmente para ella y escrita con una preciosa caligrafía. Al leerla sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante.

"_Querida Orihime: ¿Qué opinas de tener las clases mañana en mi mansión? Seria agradable que fueras tú quien viniera a visitarme, como en los viejos tiempos cuando eras una niña. Te espero mañana en la tarde cuando salgas de la escuela_

_No rechaces mi invitación por favor, deseo verte locamente_

_Pd: Trae también tu Pijama, hablé con Sora y ha permitido que pases la noche aquí"_

_Siempre tuyo_

_Aizen Sousuke_

-¡¿Pero que es lo que estas tramando Sousuke-san?!-gritó en voz alta al leer que pasaría la noche en la mansión.

Ahora sí que Orihime temía por su virginidad…

------

**¡Pobre Orihime-chan! ¡Teme que su sensei le haga algo pervertido xD!. Tranquila Hime-chan todos conocemos a Aizen y sabemos que...¡Tus temores son ciertos! **

**Espero que les guste este capi ^^. Que obstinado que es Ichigo ¬¬. Ichi es obvio que en este fic Orihime no se quedará contigo así que rindete de una vez y no me compliques mas la historia xD**

**Gracias por sus reviews! sigan dejando más que me animan a seguir! **

**Ja ne!  
**


	6. Capítulo 6: Una noche contigo

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para divertirnos un rato. **

**Capítulo 6: Una noche contigo**

¿Cómo podía estar pasándole eso? ¿Era un sueño? ¿Era la realidad? Se pellizco una de sus mejillas para confirmar dolorosamente que si, eso estaba sucediendo. Orihime Inoue se encontraba recostada en la enorme y mullida cama de Aizen vestida con un ajustado y atrevido vestido negro elegido especialmente por el castaño. Sus piernas temblaron al observar como la puerta de la habitación se abría dejando ver la figura del propietario de aquella lujosa mansión. Un sudor frío recorrió la nuca de la chica al notar la lujuria en los ojos de Aizen-los cuales estaban clavados en su cuerpo- El hombre la recorría con la mirada sin ningún tipo de pudor lo que hacía poner cada vez más nerviosa a la ojigris quien no podía evitar que el miedo se apoderara de su cuerpo, así como también una extraña adrenalina al imaginarse en los fuertes brazos de su tutor. Se sonrojó terriblemente ante aquellos descabellados pensamientos. Aizen sonrió de medio lado.

Esa era una mala **muy mala** señal. La virginidad de Orihime corría peligro. Aizen cerró la puerta con llave relamiéndose los labios. ¡Su virginidad estaba a punto de ser robada!

---Unas horas antes---

Orihime salía de la escuela, le había dicho a su amiga Rukia que tenía unos trámites que hacer y que debía regresar sola a casa, por supuesto omitiendo que esa noche la pasaría en casa de su profesor Aizen Sousuke. Seguramente que, si la pelinegra se hubiese enterado le hubiera ido a contar a Ichigo el chisme inmediatamente armando un tremendo escándalo, por ello optó por no decirle nada.

Llegó a su casa y la encontró vacía, suspiró ante este hecho, su hermano estaba trabajando demasiado nuevamente ¿Cuándo se tomaría un buen descanso? Maldiciendo a su hermano mayor por ser tan responsable se dirigió a su habitación dispuesta a preparar la maleta con la muda de ropa y otras cosas que llevaría a la casa de su sensei.

Tardó como una hora en decidir que llevarse. Optó por llevarse un pijama con dibujos de conejitos en él, sabía que era infantil pero era su favorito. Una muda de ropa y artículos varios. Luego se vistió con una remera sin mangas de color blanco, una corta falda rosada y un par de sandalias también blancas. Peinó su cabello con sus infaltables orquillas azules y luego de inspirar fuertemente salió de su hogar.

Cuando estaba llegando hacia la esquina una enorme limusina negra se paró frente a ella, asustándola por lo que se alejo unos cuantos pasos. La ventanilla se bajó dejando ver a un hombre de rostro pálido con una enorme sonrisa gatuna en su rostro.

-¿I-Ichimaru-san?-preguntó con desconfianza, nunca le había caído muy bien ese hombre

-El mismo- sonrió divertido-Sube Aizen nos espera

-¿Eh? ¿Lo ha enviado a usted a recogerme?-preguntó sonrojada, habían quedado en que Orihime iría directamente hacia la mansión pero por lo visto el castaño se había preocupado y envió a su socio a buscarla.

-Si, hubiera venido él mismo pero…-su sonrisa se ensanchó- Esta preparando algo muy _especial_ para ti-habló haciendo énfasis en la palabra especial.

La joven subió a la limusina con sus mejillas sonrojadas tratando de imaginar que cosas estaba planeando Aizen.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la imponente mansión del profesor, Orihime miraba maravillada la cantidad de bellos jardines y decorados que poseía, se veía tan hermosa e impactante, si era así por fuera no podía ni imaginarse como sería por dentro.

En efecto, el interior lucía igual que un lujoso castillo con muebles importados y tallados en la más fina madera, las pinturas más reconocidas y valiosas del mundo, miles de candelabros colgaban del techo y grandes y cómodos sillones presidían en la sala de estar.

-¡Esto es increíble!-exclamó la chica con sus ojos brillosos-Me siento como en un cuento de hadas

-Lo estás-se escuchó una voz masculina a sus espaldas- Tú eres la única princesa de este cuento Orihime

Se giró solo para encontrarse con los ojos castaños de Aizen mirándola con intensidad, llevaba puesto un traje que lo hacía ver como un príncipe haciéndolo lucir muy apuesto, al notarlo las mejillas de Orihime se sonrojaron

Se acercó a la joven para tomar su mano y besarla. Gin silbó en señal de diversión ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su socio, cosa que lo hizo reír.

-De acuerdo De acuerdo-dijo divertido-Entiendo la indirecta Aizen no debes mirarme de ese modo- posó su vista en Orihime e hizo una exagerada reverencia-Dejaré a la princesa con su pervertido príncipe- el castaño gruño algo molestó y Orihime se sonrojo ante las palabras del peligris-Iré a molestar un rato a Rangiku-chan. ¡Bye-Bye!-saludó para luego retirarse

-No te preocupes por él Orihime-habló aún sin soltar su mano-¿Qué te parece si hoy tenemos la clase en uno de los jardines traseros?

-¡Me parece genial Sousuke-san!-exclamó con una sonrisa

Pasaron toda la tarde estudiando, riendo, bebiendo delicioso té y comiendo diferentes tipos de tortas. Era uno de los días más divertidos que Orihime había tenido en mucho tiempo. Luego de que la clase terminara continuaron charlando sobre diferentes temas hasta que comenzó a oscurecer. Cuando la luna podía observarse en lo alto del cielo entraron nuevamente.

-Por cierto Sousuke-san ¿Dónde ha quedado mi maleta?-preguntó confusa al no verla por allí

-Mis empleados la han enviado nuevamente a tu casa

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Porque?

-Porque yo ya he preparado algo para ti

-¿Eh?-preguntó confusa

Aizen hizo una seña con sus manos y dos de sus empleadas se hicieron presentes realizando una reverencia ante su amo para luego tomar a la chica de las manos y arrastrarla a una de las habitaciones

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué es todo esto?-gritaba la chica tratando de zafarse- ¿Dónde dormiré?

-En mi habitación-dijo Aizen resuelto con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la mueca de espanto que hizo Orihime antes de desaparecer junto con sus empleadas.

---Nuevamente en la habitación de Aizen---

-Sabía que ese vestido luciría muy bien en ti-dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia el borde de la cama

-G-Gracias Sousuke-san pero yo…

-No digas nada Orihime-dijo ya sobre la cama acercándose hacia la pelinaranja para colocar su nariz en el hueco de su cuello y poder oler ese embriagante perfume que lo volvía loco

-Sousuke-san…-habló nerviosa sintiendo cosquillas en su cuerpo al sentir como la lengua de Aizen se deslizaba juguetonamente sobre su cuello

Lanzó un pequeño gemido de dolor cuando los dientes del castaño se clavaron en su piel mordiéndola con fuerza, saboreándola con infinita devoción, sacando toda la pasión que escondía en su interior. Aizen se deleitaba con la hermosa muchacha que en estos momentos tenía solo para él. Esta vez abandonó su cuello para apoderarse de su boca con salvajismo robándole el aire, dejándola sin aliento.

-Orihime-jadeó en su oído-Ya no puedo contenerme más-lamió su lóbulo, produciéndole miles de escalofríos-Te haré mía.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Aqui subiendo el capítulo 6 x3! perdon por la tardanza pero tengo cosas que estudiar y no tengo mucho tiempo para sentarme a escribir u_u-a eso sumenle mis bloqueos mentales xD- Espero que disfruten del capítulo. Pido disculpas si les resulta corto, me exprimí el cerebro y no salió nada más. Es solo que aún no quiero poner la parte "picante", ustedes me entienden ;3**

**¿Que hará Orihime luego de esa confesión-más que una confesión fue una afirmación- de Aizen-sama? ¿Se negará o se dejará llevar por sus instintos? ¿Aizen le robara la virginidad? x3**

**Nota: aclaro una dudilla que me dijeron xD su nombre es Sousuke y su apellido Aizen (Si eso me confundía también al principio ^^U). Espero que haya podido aclarar todo. **

**-¿Los deje con la intriga de saber lo que va a pasar? jojojo. Dejen Reviews! Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios y se toman el trabajo de leer la historia ^^**

**Ja ne!  
**


	7. Capítulo 7: Una noche contigo II

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

**Capítulo 7: Una noche contigo II**

Todo el cuerpo de la pelinaranja se tensó al oír aquellas palabras de la boca de Aizen, tenía sentimientos encontrados y a la vez divididos ya que una parte de ella se sentía feliz de saber que el castaño la deseaba hasta el punto de perder el control, pero otra parte de su ser sentía temor, realmente no se creía del todo preparada… o eso pensaba.

La mirada que Aizen le estaba dando le calaba hasta los huesos, la hacía sentirse indefensa y debil, sus piernas no dejaban de temblar al notar como la boca de aquel hombre volvía a acercarse nuevamente hasta su cuello.

-Sou-Sousuke-san-jadeó al sentir las mordidas del castaño en su piel.

-Esta noche-murmuró con la boca pegada a su cuello-Serás mía Orihime-lamió casi con desesperación-No te entregaré a nadie.

-Sousuke-san…-murmuró sonrojada tratando de contener sus gemidos ante el salvajismo de su tutor que comenzaba a incendiarla.

Continuó con aquellas lamidas ascendiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja derecha la cual atrapo entre sus dientes y mordió con fiereza logrando que de la boca de Orihime se escapara un pequeño gemido. Deleitándose ante las reacciones de la joven continuó, esta vez lamiendo su lóbulo con suma lentitud causándole a la pelinaranja miles de temblores en su cuerpo, producto del placer que sentía.

Era imposible evitar que sus piernas y todo su cuerpo temblaran ante las irrefrenables y fogosas caricias de Aizen, que parecían como si marcaran su territorio, se apropiaran de ella reclamándola como suya. Era tan torturante sentir como la lengua de Aizen se paseaba libremente por su cuello bajando un poco más hasta llegar casi al inicio de sus pechos aún protegidos por el vestido, con suma sutileza Aizen bajó el pequeño cierre del vestido de la chica deslizándolo por su cuerpo dejándola en ropa interior, desprotegida.

-¡Espere Sousuke-san!-gritó avergonzada cubriendo su cuerpo con ambas manos

-Lo siento Orihime-dijo el castaño- Ya no puedo detenerme

Tras decir esto, de una manera para nada delicada la tendió a la joven sobre la cama separando los brazos de su cuerpo evitando así que volviera a cubrirse y le permitiera admirar su cuerpo y su belleza.

Orihime jadeaba levemente, sentía el poderoso cuerpo de Aizen aprisionando el suyo, quitándole la respiración. Sousuke Aizen se encontraba sobre la joven en pose dominante con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro al notar los esfuerzos que hacía la pelinaranja por no caer en la tentación. Él se encargaría de corromperla. La sonrisa en su rostro se ensancho y la pobre Orihime sudó frío.

---Mientras tanto---

En la enorme cocina de la mansión podía verse a una mujer de grandes proporciones y largo y suelto cabello rubio, vestía un traje de mucama de color negro el cual era ajustado a su cuerpo y poseía un gran escote dejando ver el inicio de sus enormes pechos. Era un traje bastante más corto de lo normal. La mujer se encontraba concentrada organizando la comida, pensando con que nuevo plato sorprender a su amo Sousuke y a la joven que lo acompañaba.

Tan metida en su labor estaba que no notó como alguien se acercaba por detrás, tomándola de la cintura con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra le tapaba los ojos. El hombre lanzó una pequeña risa y con una voz divertida le susurró a la rubia en el oído.

-¿Quién soy?

-Por favor Gin, no me vengas con esos juegos-se apartó del peligris bruscamente-¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupada?

-Que fría eres Rangiku-chan-dijo aparentando tristeza

-Es el trato que mereces-dijo fríamente

-Pero eso puede cambiar-habló mientras volvía a acercarse a ella tomándola de la cintura nuevamente

-Déjame Gin-trató de safarse pero le era imposible, ¿Qué rayos tenía ese hombre? Sabía que debía odiarlo por su oscuro pasado pero aún así…

-No lo haré-le susurró sensualmente-Ambos sabemos que nos deseamos Rangiku-dijo para luego lamer el lóbulo de la rubia.

Todo el cuerpo de Matsumoto tembló, ante aquel roce, debía alejarlo, debía separarse. Un tipo como Ichimaru Gin era muy peligroso, demasiado peligroso. Su mente le gritaba que lo apartara pero su cuerpo le rogaba tenerlo cerca.

-¿Ves? Tu cuerpo me lo dice todo-habló victorioso mientras rozaba sutilmente uno de los pechos de la mujer.

-Ah Gin-gimió al notar como él le estrujaba los pechos fuertemente

-Sólo déjate llevar-le susurró con tono seductor mientras que la sonrisa gatuna en su rostro se ensanchaba más y más al notar como la rubia cedía…-Te haré enloquecer Rangiku-chan-dijo divertido

En un movimiento brusco atrapó con su boca los labios de la voluptuosa mujer, uniendo ambas bocas desatando de esa forma la pasión que ambos sentían el uno por el otro. Rangiku se abrazó a el con fuerza sintiendo miles de experiencias y sentimientos nuevos mientras que sus lenguas se encontraban y se enlazaban mutuamente.

El calor que la cocina irradiaba era insoportable. Si alguien entraba en ese momento ardería en el mismísimo infierno.

---Volviendo a la habitación de Sousuke Aizen---

-Ah, ¡Ah! ¡Sousuke-san!-gemía Orihime con placer

-Parece que te gusta Orihime-habló victorioso mientras continuaba lamiendo el pecho derecho de la ojiverde con devoción.

-Sou—Sousuke-san-jadeó-Esto no está bien ¡Ah!-se contrajo de placer ya que ahora Aizen apretaba su otro pecho con una mano-P-Por favor pare

-Sabes que no lo haré-dijo interrumpiendo su trabajo- Esta noche no te dejaré escapar-sentenció para luego regresar a su tarea.

Orihime se sentía incendiada, respiraba agitadamente y sus piernas se movían y se retorcían cada vez que sentía una oleada de placer. Deseaba más. Su cuerpo pedía más de ese hombre que con solo una caricia la volvía completamente loca. Aunque sentía temor, las cosas estaban yendo demasiado rápido. ¡Si solo le quedaban las bragas!

-Orihime-jadeó su nombre para mirarla a los ojos

Con un camino de besos descendió por su cuerpo-una de sus manos continuaba con su labor anterior- hasta que llegó al vientre de la joven, quien involuntariamente cerró sus piernas presa del temor. Aizen la besó con pasión tranquilizándola de cierta forma. Introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de la ojiris recorriéndola por completo. El dulce sabor de sus labios se habían convertido en una intensa droga que solo sería de él, no permitiría que nadie más la obtuviera. Y esa noche sería la prueba. Orihime sería definitivamente suya.

-Sousuke-san…-lo miró a los ojos- Tengo miedo-confesó avergonzada

-No tienes que temer Orihime-le acarició los cabellos-No te lastimaré. Pero como es tu primera vez dolerá al principio

-Si, pero…

-Orihime-rozó los labios de ambos dándole un corto beso- Te amo por eso quiero que seas mía

-Sousuke-san-murmuró sorprendida sintiendo como las lágrimas de felicidad se agolpaban en sus ojos.

El castaño besó el camino que las lágrimas habían dejado en las mejillas de la chica para luego abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho. El calor que su profesor irradiaba la hacía sentirse protegida y querida. Eso le dio valor.

-Sousuke-san…yo... también-tomó aire levemente para no acobardarse-Yo también lo amo y…

No pudo terminar su frase ya que la poderosa boca de Aizen la detuvo besándola con fogosidad y pasión, lastimando su labio, dejándola sin aliento. De una manera rápida volvió a colocarse en posición dominante asustando a Orihime quien sintió la ya endurecida parte baja del castaño sobre la tela de sus bragas.

-¡Sousuke-san deténgase!-exclamó alarmada al sentir como Aizen deslizaba su ropa interior por sus piernas.

Un golpe en la puerta arruinó el ambiente, el castaño lo ignoró y cuando estaba a punto de probar aquel dulce y virginal néctar con su lengua, la voz grave de un hombre lo interrumpió.

-Aizen-sama tiene una llamada

-Ahora estoy ocupado Kaname-dijo en tono molesto-Dile a quien sea que lo llamaré luego

-En verdad lamento interrumpirlo, pero es urgente

-¿Y se puede saber de quien es la llamada?-preguntó con una enorme vena en su frente

-De Genryuusai Yamamoto

Orihime notó como la expresión en el castaño cambió. Lanzando miles de maldiciones se apartó de la joven para luego colocarse una bata. Le dio un beso en la frente y le susurró al oído

-La próxima vez… no dejaré que **nada nos interrumpa**.

Orihime observó como aquel hombre habría la puerta con la llave y salía dando un leve portazo, estaba muy enfadado. La pelinaranja suspiró de alivio. Se había salvado… pero… **solo por esa noche…**

* * *

**Hola!! aquí subiendo el capi 7! espero que les guste, escribí 4 paginas de Word-es mucho para mí. Mi cerebro acaba de explotar xD-**

**¡Maldito Yamamoto! Si Aizen lo odiaba, ahora lo va a detestar xD. La virginidad de Orihime se encuentra a salvo...pero será por muy poco tiempo. Y Gin sabe como manipular a las mujeres-especialmente a Rangiku-**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! me ponen muy feliz y me animan a continuar la historia a pesar de mis bloqueos ^^U**

**Espero disfruten del capítulo y dejen mas comentarios bonitos ^^**

**Ja ne!  
**


	8. Capítulo 8 Conociendo al enemigo I

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

**Capítulo 8: Conociendo al enemigo I**

A la mañana siguiente Orihime despertó con un gran bostezo mientras que estiraba sus brazos, notando que a su lado la cama estaba vacía. Suspiró, al parecer Aizen no había regresado de la reunión con ese hombre que lo había llamado a mitad de la noche alegando que debía verlo urgente. Ella lo había esperado por un largo tiempo pero no pudo evitar rendirse ante el sueño, por lo visto aquella reunión se había alargado más de lo esperado.

Se levantó de la cama aún con algo de pesadez, cada vez que recordaba lo que había sucedido-y lo que estuvo a punto de pasar- la noche anterior, su cara se teñía de rojo carmín por culpa de la vergüenza. Se vistió con su uniforme ya que debía ir a la escuela, peinó su largo cabello adornándolo con sus infaltables orquillas azules y mientras estaba acomodando los últimos detalles escuchó como golpeaban a la puerta.

-Orihime-sama-escuchó la voz de una de las empleadas del otro lado de la puerta-El desayuno esta servido

-De acuerdo, enseguida bajo. Etto ¿Sousuke-san aún no ha llegado?-preguntó algo nerviosa

-Esta de camino hacia la mansión, el señor ha llamado hace unos momentos-dijo con un tono algo enfadado al notar que la joven llamaba a su amo por el nombre

-Ahh, esta bien-susurró al notar la agresividad de la empleada- Enseguida bajo, gracias por avisarme

-Estoy para lo que necesite Orihime-sama-pronunció el nombre de la pelinaranja con desprecio y se alejo de la puerta.

Orihime suspiró con desgano.

-Parece que aún no soy bienvenida en esta casa-susurró para luego salir de la habitación.

Al bajar al salón se sorprendió al ver en la mesa a Ichimaru Gin –con su felina sonrisa de siempre- y enfrentado al peligris Kaname Tousen, el otro socio de Aizen con actitud seria, la muchacha se acercó a la mesa e hizo una reverencia.

-¿Qué es esa actitud tan formal Orihime-chan?-dijo con diversión Gin-Siéntate con nosotros.

Algo cohibida la pelinaranja siguió las indicaciones del peligris y se sentó deleitándose con la cantidad de manjares y distintas variedades de té que había en la mesa. Mientras comía la deliciosa comida, Gin la miró con picardía en sus ojos y preguntó:

-Dime Orihime-chan ¿Cómo la has pasado anoche con Aizen?-una pequeña risita salió de sus venenosos labios-Todas las mujeres que han estado con él dicen que es un tigre en la cama. ¿Es eso cierto?-dijo ponzoñosamente con el objetivo de hacer sentir incómoda a la muchacha

Cuando estaba por responder Orihime se sorprendió al notar como el filo de una espada le rozaba el cuello a Gin quién cambió su expresión divertida por una de cierto temor, se podía ver el sudor frío cayendo por su frente.

-Vuelve a preguntar algo como eso y te quedas sin cabeza-fue la amenaza del castaño que acababa de regresar a su mansión.

-Vamos Aizen, no tienes que actuar de manera tan violenta-suspiró de alivio al ver como su socio alejaba la espada-No tenía intenciones de molestar a tu princesa-mintió- ¿Me crees capaz de algo como eso?

El castaño no contesto mientras que Tousen hizo un gesto negativo con su cabeza, Orihime estaba con la cabeza gacha ocultando su sonrojo, se sentía muy avergonzada y en cierto modo dolida por las preguntas del peligris, aunque por otro lado se sentía feliz de ver a Aizen nuevamente.

-Siento todo esto Orihime-dijo el castaño acercándose a ella para acariciarle los cabellos con suavidad-Y también lamento lo de anoche

-¿Eso quiere decir que no lo han hecho?-preguntó nuevamente Gin con tono de decepción en su voz, ganándose una mirada asesina del castaño. Aizen suspiró, su compañero no cambiaría jamás.

Luego de desayunar el castaño se ofreció a llevar a la chica hasta la escuela en su limusina, Orihime trató de negarse pero al final le fue imposible, así que no le quedo otra alternativa más que aceptar.

La mayoría del viaje se mantuvieron callados pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar al instituto Orihime fue la encargada de romper el hielo.

-No es necesario que me alcance hasta la entrada-dijo mirándolo de reojo-Con que me deje en la esquina esta bien

-Te llevaré hasta la puerta

-N-No es necesario-dijo nerviosa, mientras que el rostro de Ichigo aparecía en su mente. Si él la veía bajar de la Limusina de Sousuke Aizen habría problemas.

Aizen detuvo la Limusina de golpe, cosa que asustó a la pelinaranja

-Ya he dicho que te llevare, ¿Cuál es el problema Orihime?

-N-Ninguno. Es solo que no quiero armar revuelos-su rostro se sonrojo-Luego comenzaran a circular rumores y ¡Rukia-chan jamás me dejará en paz!-exclamó apenada.

Lentamente Aizen acercó su boca al blanco cuello de la ojigris para lamerlo, provocándole escalofríos, continuó mordiéndolo regocijándose ante los pequeños jadeos y temblores de la chica.

-Sousuke-san…-susurró entregada ante sus besos

-Si no quieres que nos vean juntos esta bien-dijo sonriendo de medio lado-Pero yo tengo otro método para que todos sepan que eres solamente mía.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál?-preguntó con curiosidad e inocencia

-Este-de forma rápida volvió a apoderarse del cuello de Orihime, pero esta vez de una manera más fogosa, haciendo presión en él, dejando una marca roja

-¡Sousuke-san!-gritó avergonzada tapándose el cuello a lo que el castaño no pudo evitar reír.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. Por suerte Orihime pudo disfrazar aquella marca con maquillaje, y cada vez que alguien le preguntaba sobre ello alegaba que había sido un mosquito-cosa que Rukia no termino de creerse-. Su relación con Ichigo había cambiado bastante, ahora parecía que el muchacho solo trataba de conquistarla cosa que le molestaba, por lo que decidió alejarse un poco de él.

Mientras caminaba por las calles con dirección hacia su casa-Rukia no había podido acompañarla porque tenía "asuntos que atender", seguro que esos asuntos tenían un nombre "Abarai Renji"- Una risita divertida salió de los labios de la joven al pensar aquello pero inmediatamente detuvo su caminata al notar que la seguían. Se giró y pudo divisar una furgoneta negra, la cual ya venía siguiendo sus pasos desde unas cuadras atrás, asustada comenzó a correr y justo cuando estaba a punto de doblar en la esquina un hombre de contextura robusta la tomo por sorpresa dejándola inconsciente.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, veía algo nublado y su cabeza le dolía. Se sentía aturdida, sintió sus manos atadas y descubrió que estaba dentro de una furgoneta-seguramente la que había visto antes-giró su cabeza a la derecha para encontrarse con el gigantesco hombre que la había atacado.

-Parece que ha despertado señor-dijo el hombre

-Muy bien hecho Omaeda-escuchó otra voz, mucho más grave pero que daba señales de ser una persona de edad avanzada.

-Es un placer conocerte Orihime-dijo aquel hombre mirándola con intensidad, la chica se giró hacia donde provenía la voz y se sorprendió al ver a un anciano con una barba larga que daba la apariencia de ser una persona bastante frágil, pero que si se lo miraba con detenimiento se podía notar un cuerpo bien formado y resistente.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Genryuusai Yamamoto y **necesito tener una charla muy importante contigo**-dijo mientras que en su rostro se formaba una maliciosa sonrisa.

**¡Hola a todos! Pido mil disculpas por la tardanza pero estuve estudiando para rendir exámenes y otros asuntos personales por lo que se me hizo imposible sentarme en la maquina a escribir. Espero que disfruten del capi, pido disculpas nuevamente por lo corto del capítulo pero es todo lo que salio de mi mente xD**

**Pronto voy a actualizar mi otro fic de Bleach Melodía de amor, que deje medio abandonado.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, y espero que me dejen mas ^^**

**PD 1: A Hime la pico un mosquito malicioso y pervertido.**

**PD 2: ¡¿Que le hizo Tite al super hot y sexy Aizen-sama?-para más informacion leer el capi 403 del manga de Bleach- ¡No te lo perdonare Tite! XD**

**Ja Ne!~~  
**


	9. Capítulo 9 : Conociendo al enemigo II

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

**Capítulo 9: Conociendo al enemigo II**

Aizen se encontraba en su despacho firmando algunos papeles importantes de negocios que había cerrado recientemente. Su trabajo se había visto retrasado debido a varias circunstancias. Una era por la reunión que había acontecido hace dos días atrás con Yamamoto Genryuusai, un poderoso hombre de negocios que haría lo que fuera por cerrar un trato con él. Pobre viejo iluso. Sousuke jamás aceptaría la colaboración de ese anciano. Otra era por culpa de su socio Ichimaru Gin quien parecía más dispuesto a coquetear con las empleadas que a realizar su trabajo. Y la última pero podría decirse la más importante de todas era, Inoue Orihime aquella muchacha que lo había en cierto modo hipnotizado, y le irritaba no poder tenerla solo para él. Cada vez que estaba a punto de concretar sus deseos algo lo interrumpía.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver la figura de cierto peligris con sonrisa gatuna quien entró sin siquiera pedir permiso. El castaño lo miró con indudable enojo por ser interrumpido.

-¿No te han enseñado a tocar la puerta Gin?-preguntó con tono mordaz.

El hombre rió como un niño ante aquella sarcástica pregunta y con tono divertido dijo:

-¡Oh por favor Aizen! Como si fuera necesario que yo tocara la puerta-se llevo una mano a su mentón, dando a entender que estaba pensando-Aunque no me gustaría verte en una situación comprometedora

-¿A que has venido?

-Tengo noticias-habló mientras la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro se ensanchaba cada vez más-Sobre tu adorada princesa

-Continúa

-Solo te diré una palabra. Yamamoto-dijo con extrema calma

Al ver como el rostro de Aizen se endurecía y sus ojos mostraban una seriedad que asustaría a cualquiera, Gin rió. Haciendo caso omiso a la risa de su compañero, Aizen tomó su abrigo y salió de la oficina hecho una furia

-Mientras tanto-

Orihime se encontraba en la sala de una lujosa mansión, era grande pero no tanto como la mansión de Aizen. La muchacha notó varias pinturas y muebles iguales a los que su tutor tenía en su hogar. Gentilmente la habían desatado y ahora las empleadas le servían el té. La chica estaba confundida ante la actitud de aquella gente, primero la secuestraban, la metían en una furgoneta y la maniataban. Luego la atendían como si de una reina se tratase. Ese anciano era realmente extraño.

Yamamoto Genryuusai se encontraba sentado justo enfrente de ella bebiendo su té con tranquilidad sin despegar la vista de la muchacha. Orihime se sentía incomoda al sentir los penetrantes ojos de aquel hombre monitoreándola por completo.

-Dime Orihime-dijo el hombre de repente, alterando aquel incómodo silencio-Aizen Sousuke es tu profesor ¿Cierto?

-Ehh… Si-afirmó ella tímidamente aún sin entender el porqué de la pregunta.

-Parece ser un hombre muy ocupado ¿Verdad?-habló con tono irónico, cerrando sus puños-Hace años que intento fusionar nuestras compañías, pero el muy maldito no me da lugar a nada-dijo con rabia

Orihime finalmente comprendía todo, Yamamoto envidiaba completamente a Aizen y deseaba formar una alianza con él para poder ser mucho más poderoso y hundirlo. Aún confundida se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

La pelinaranja pudo ver como una divertida sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro al anciano.

-Parece ser que Aizen ha desarrollado….cierto…interés en ti

-¿Eh?

-Debo admitir-continuó Yamamoto levantándose de su lugar y acercándose hacia donde estaba la chica-Que el muy desgraciado tiene buen gusto-dijo acariciando una de las mejillas de Orihime

-¡Aléjese!-le gritó tratando de apartarlo.

-Contéstame otra pregunta Orihime-acercó su nariz al sedoso pelo de la joven para olerlo-¿Aún eres virgen?

Al ver como la muchacha apartaba la vista avergonzada con su rostro sonrojado, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Entonces, Te tomaré antes que Aizen-dictaminó logrando que Orihime temblara de miedo.

-Mientras tanto en la mansión de Aizen...-

-¿Te has enterado lo que sucedió con la estúpida de Orihime?-preguntó una muchacha de coletas y cabello negro vestida con el uniforme de servicio.

-Si Lolly, el viejo Yamamoto la secuestro-dijo una chica rubia riendo divertida

-Pues se lo merece. Así aprenderá a no acercarse tanto a Aizen-sama ¿No lo crees Menolly?

-Exactamente ¿Quién se cree que es como para dormir en el cuarto de Aizen-sama?-preguntó con tono envidioso.

-Ojalá que ese viejo asqueroso la haga sufrir

Ambas empleadas rieron maliciosas ante esa idea.

-¡Lolly, Menolly!-fue el grito autoritario de Matsumoto que acababa de entrar en la cocina, escuchando lo que las muchachas hablaban- ¡Dejen de holgazanear y regresen a su trabajo!

-¿Desde cuando recibimos ordenes tuyas? Vieja-dijo retadoramente Lolly

Una venita comenzó a latir en la frente de la mujer al oír como la habían llamado, se aguantaba cualquier tipo de insulto, pero que la llamaran vieja era lo peor que podían hacerle. Con una fuerza sobre humana tomó a la muchacha de coletas por el cuello, casi ahorcándola.

-Atrévete a repetirlo niña. -dijo mirándola fieramente a los ojos-Y recibes ordenes mías desde el momento que fui nombrada jefa del personal doméstico.

-¡Suelta a Lolly Matsumoto!-le gritó la rubia al ver como a su compañera le costaba respirar

Haciéndole caso Rangiku dejó a la chica en el suelo, quién rápidamente inspiro una gran bocanada de aire. Ambas miraron a la mujer con rabia.

-Regresen a sus tareas ¡Ya!-les espetó furiosa

Lolly y Menolly salieron de la cocina maldiciendo por lo bajo a Matsumoto, ella solo suspiró.

-Me encanta cuando te pones furiosa-sintió una voz que le susurraba en su oído-Hace que me excite

-Gin, ¿Desde cuando estas aquí?

-Desde hace rato. Siempre te observo Rangiku-chan-habló divertido

-¿Puedes dejarme sola?. Me molestas

-La otra noche no opinabas lo mismo-dijo mientras acercaba su boca al cuello de la mujer para lamerlo lentamente

-G-Gin-jadeó-Basta

Haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de la rubia, con toda la fiereza que le fue posible Gin la besó, logrando que todo el cuerpo de Rangiku temblara, sus lenguas se encontraron y ya no pudieron refrenar la pasión que sentían.

Las manos expertas del peligris recorrían el cuerpo de la voluptuosa mujer quien no podía evitar gemir aquel pecaminoso nombre envuelta en un mar de placer. Miles de escalofríos y descargas eléctricas la invadieron al sentir como la lengua de Gin jugaba con sus pezones.

-G-Gin, Detente Por favor-suplicaba temerosa de que alguien los viera

-Tranquila, nadie entrará aquí. Ya me he encargado de eso-dijo con una socarrona sonrisa.

-¡Ah Gin!

-Me vuelves loco Rangiku-confesó para luego penetrarla con cierto salvajismo.

-Regresando a la mansión de Yamamoto…-

Orihime no podía evitar derramar lágrimas al sentir como era acariciada por Yamamoto. No podía safarse, ese anciano era mucho más fuerte que ella y no se veía dispuesto a dejarla escapar.

Sus sollozos aumentaron al recibir un beso de parte de él. Se sintió sucia y asqueada. Sentía que estaba traicionando a Aizen y eso la hacía sentirse miserable.

-"¡_Sousuke-san!_"-lo llamaba con desesperación en sus pensamientos.

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron dejando ver la figura de cierto castaño que no parecía estar de muy buen humor. Al verlo todos lo miedos de Orihime se disiparon y aprovechando un pequeño momento de debilidad de Yamamoto se separó de él y corrió en dirección a Aizen para abrazarlo.

-¡Sousuke-san!-exclamó llorando.-Tenía tanto miedo

-Tranquila. Ya todo paso-la calmaba acariciando sus cabellos y cubriéndola con su abrigo.

-Vaya, Vaya-la voz de Genryuusai Yamamoto interrumpió su encuentro-Es una sorpresa verte por aquí Aizen.

Los ojos del anciano se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir el filo de la espada del castaño sobre su cuello.

-Me has declarado la guerra Yamamoto Genryuusai-le dijo con tono serio.- Y que te quede bien claro que Orihime me pertenece solo a mí

Tras decir esto se alejo junto a la pelinaranja sin mirar atrás. Rápidamente los secuaces de Yamamoto se acercaron.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?-preguntó una mujer de cabello azulado recogido en dos largas trenzas

-Mejor que nunca Soi Fong-comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro

¡**Prepárate para sufrir el peor de los infiernos Sousuke Aizen**!

**Hola! Subiendo el capi 9! x3. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews. Me animan a continuar, espero que disfruten del capi.**

**PD: Parece que el lugar favorito para Gin y Rangiku-chan es y será siempre la cocina xD**

**Ja ne!  
**


	10. Capítulo 10: Juntos

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para divertirnos un rato.**

**Capítulo 10: Juntos**

Orihime observaba el paisaje a través de la ventana de la lujosa limusina de Aizen, se sentía aliviada de estar nuevamente a su lado ya que había tenido mucho miedo. Inconscientemente tembló al recordar como Yamamoto había intentado violarla, las cálidas manos de Aizen la tranquilizaron.

–Tranquila, ya todo paso–le susurró acariciando las manos de la joven, mientras que manejaba

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza para luego cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormida, tantas emociones en un día la habían dejado exhausta.

Matsumoto se encontraba limpiando la habitación principal, había recibido una llamada de su amo quien le pidió expresamente que arreglara su habitación para que su invitada especial pudiera descansar.

Mientras estaba tendiendo la enorme cama, la puerta se abrió sobresaltándola ligeramente. Alerta la rubia se giró y suspiro aliviada al ver de quien se trataba

– ¡No me des esos sustos Hinamori!-exclamó en tono de regaño.

La aludida se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas. Era una jovencita de cabello violáceo y ojos color café. Tenía un aspecto realmente frágil por lo que aquel traje de maid la hacía lucir como una muñeca.

–Lo siento Rangiku-san–se disculpó avergonzada–He venido a ayudarte con la limpieza

–Gracias Hinamori, la verdad que necesito una mano con esto–la mujer le acarició los cabellos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Me alegro que Aizen-sama haya podido salvar a Inoue-san–dijo la joven con una total admiración hacia su amo.

–Si, me gustaría ver las caras de las idiotas de Lolly y Menolly en estos momentos–dijo para luego reír divertida. Hinamori se unió a sus risas.

* * *

Aizen entró a su mansión cargando a una dormida Orihime en sus brazos, rápidamente todo el personal domestico se acercó para asegurarse que su amo y la joven muchacha se encontraban bien. Lolly y Menolly se encontraban apartadas de aquella multitud con los puños apretados de pura envidia. Luego de llevar a la pelinaranja a su habitación para que durmiera, Sousuke Aizen se dirigió hasta su oficina para tener una charla con sus socios

–Estoy feliz de verte nuevamente amigo mío–la voz sarcástica de Gin llego hasta los oídos del castaño–¿Qué es lo que ha hecho el viejo ahora?

– ¿Ha intentado atacarlo?–preguntó Tousen con aquella paciencia que tanto lo caracterizaba

–No, intentó tocar a Orihime–dijo serio cerrando los puños con ira

– ¡Oh vaya!–exclamó divertido Gin –Quiso ultrajar a la princesa. Pero… ¿Acaso tú y él no comparten la misma maña?–preguntó conteniendo la risa.

La mirada asesina que Aizen le mostró le bastó para quedarse callado.

–Esto es la Guerra–continuó hablando el castaño–Ese anciano no tiene idea con quién se esta metiendo–dijo mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

* * *

Orihime abrió los ojos lentamente, dio un gran bostezo y luego observo a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que se encontraba en la habitación de Aizen. Se sonrojo al recordar lo que había sucedido en aquella habitación. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una tímida Hinamori tras ella.

– ¿Ya ha despertado Inoue-san? ¿Necesita algo?–preguntó a cierta distancia–Me alegra que se encuentre bien

–Gracias–le sonrió– ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Hinamori Momo

–Te diré Hina-chan ¿Esta bien? Tú puedes llamarme Orihime–dijo con una sonrisa

–S-Si, Orihime-san–dijo sonrojada, pero al ver como la pelinaranja tosía se alarmo– ¿Se encuentra bien?

–Sí, solo necesito algo de agua

–Enseguida se la traeré

Rápidamente Hinamori salió de la habitación disparada hacia la cocina, tardo unos minutos en encontrar una jarra con agua servirla en un vaso y colocarla sobre una bandeja. Apresurada volvió a subir las escaleras llegando a la habitación de Aizen para luego abrir la puerta y encontrarse a unas alcoholizadas Rangiku y Orihime bebiendo sake y riendo

– ¡Rangiku-san! ¿Qué has hecho?

–Sólo nos estamos divirtiendo hic, tu también debes hacerlo Hinamori–habló la rubia con las mejillas sonrojadas

– ¡Bebe con nosotras Hina-chan!-fueron las alegres palabras de Orihime mientras que su cara enrojecía e hipaba a causa del alcohol

–Aizen-sama va a matarme–susurró momo con frustración tratando de esconder el sake

* * *

– ¿Puedes explicarme esto Hinamori?–preguntó Aizen con una vena latiendo en su frente mirando amenazadoramente a su empleada mientras señalaba en dirección a su cama en donde estaban Orihime y Rangiku roncando abrazadas a las botellas de sake

–Yo lo siento Aizen-sama–habló temerosa– Intenté detener a Rangiku-san, pero no pude…

–Vete, yo me encargaré

–En verdad lo siento–y tras hacer una reverencia salió de la habitación

– ¡Gin!– exclamó. La puerta se abrió dejando ver al peligris

– ¿Me llamabas?

–Encargate de esa mujer–señálando a Matsumoto

La sonrisa que siempre traía Gin pintada en su cara se ensanchó como nunca antes, con paso lento se acercó hasta la cama y cargo a la voluptuosa mujer entre sus brazos.

–Como usted ordene, jefe mío–habló para luego reír como niño que le entregan un juguete nuevo, alejándose de la habitación hacia quien sabe donde, aunque probablemente sería la cocina.

Aizen se acostó en su cama al lado de su princesa, lentamente comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos, al sentir aquel tacto Orihime abrió sus ojos.

– ¡Sousuke-san!–exclamó abalanzándose sobre su pecho

– ¿Estas bien Orihime? Aún apestas a alcohol

– ¡Estoy bien!–exclamó mareándose

– ¡Rayos! ¡La próxima vez no aceptes nada que venga de esa mujer!

–Pero me divertí mucho–susurró con los mofletes hinchados– ¡Ah, hace calor!

Aizen suspiró jamás la dejaría beber alcohol de nuevo por lo menos hasta que tuviera la edad.

– ¡Desnúdame Sousuke-san!

–Orihime…

– ¡Desnúdame!–volvió a rogar–Quítame este calor que siento

– ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?

– ¡Por favor, hazlo!

–Luego no te quejes si pierdo el control–dijo con una sonrisa sugerente en sus labios para luego morder la oreja de la chica–Recuerda que tú me lo pediste–dijo para luego comenzar a desvestirse

De manera rápida se colocó sobre ella en posición dominante atacando el blanquecino y frágil cuello de la joven, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo logrando que pequeños gemidos salieran de la boca de Orihime.

Continuo recorriendo su cuello hasta llegar hasta el inicio de su escote donde se encargó de quitarle la ropa dejándola solo en ropa interior. Se detuvo unos segundos para poder observarla, esas piernas largas, ese cuerpo bien proporcionado que lo volvía loco.

–Orihime–susurró seductoramente en su oído–Haré que el calor que sientes en tu interior no haga más que aumentar

–Sou—los labios de Orihime fueron callados por un feroz beso de Aizen, quien en un arrebato de pasión mordió el labio inferior de la joven lastimándola logrando que le saliera un pequeño hilo de sangre

– ¡Ay!–exclamó Orihime

–Lo lamento, pero te dije que no iba a contenerme

Continúo adueñándose de su boca con fiereza, uniendo sus lenguas en una eterna danza, acariciando sus hombros que ardían como el mismísimo infierno, embriagándose con el dulce aroma de su cabello

Volvió a apoderarse de su cuello regocijándose ante las reacciones de la joven, saboreo cada recoveco de él para luego centrarse en los bien proporcionados senos de la joven jugando con sus pezones, lamiéndolos y apretándolos, sonriendo con malicia ante cada gemido de la pelinaranja.

–Sousuke-san…por favor–jadeó con la respiración entrecortada–Hágame suya

–Aún no…–dijo con un toque de diversión en su voz–quiero seguir disfrutando de tu cuerpo

Tras decir estas palabras continuó lamiendo el cuerpo de la joven, sonriendo al darse cuenta que Orihime sentía cosquillas ante el contacto de su suave piel con la lengua de Aizen. El cuerpo entero de Orihime se tensó al sentir como la lengua del castaño se paseaba por su vientre llegando al inicio de su intimidad.

Orihime tuvo que tapar su boca con las manos para evitar gritar fuertemente al sentir como la juguetona lengua de su sensei entraba en su interior, explorando cada parte de ella y descubriendo su exótico sabor

– ¡Sousuke-san!-Gritó retorciéndose en la cama y apretando las sabanas entre sus puños al sentir como un intenso calor comenzaba a invadir todo su cuerpo, un calor diferente al de su borrachera

Con una satisfactoria sonrisa de victoria miró a Orihime a los ojos para acariciarle las mejillas y susurrarle al oído

–Creo que podría volverme adicto a ti–y tras decir esto sin esperar una respuesta a cambio, con toda la ansiedad que sentía en su interior Aizen la penetro

Pequeñas lágrimas de dolor salieron de los grises ojos de la chica. Sousuke lamió el camino de aquellas cristalinas lágrimas mientras que se movía en su interior. El dolor que sentía Orihime acabo por convertirse en placer, tan intenso, que no podía hacer otra cosa que gritar y gemir mientras que las embestidas de su tutor aumentaban en ritmo y fuerza

– ¡Sousuke-san!–fue el potente grito de Orihime mientras que llegaba al primer orgasmo de su vida.

Orihime se quedo dormida abrazada al pecho de Aizen mientras este la acariciaba y besaba su frente. Una sonrisa de satisfacción surcaba su rostro. Finalmente la había poseído. Finalmente el cuerpo y el corazón de esa joven le pertenecían. Finalmente estaban juntos.

* * *

**¡Hola! disculpen la demora pero estuve con muchos examenes y esas cosas x_x. Pero pronto estare en vacaciones de invierno así que tendré tiempo de escribir, mientras mi querida inspiracion se digne a aparecer.**

**Espero que disfruten del capitulo. Muchisimas gracias por todos los Reviews que siempre me animan a seguir.**

**Ja ne!~~**


	11. Capítulo 11: La primera jugada : The Ice

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es obra de Tite Kubo-sensei, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

**Capítulo 11: La primera jugada: The Ice**

Orihime abrió sus ojos con pesadez cuando sintió como los rayos del sol se colaban por los ventanales dándole de lleno en el rostro. Dio un gran bostezo y estiró los brazos, la cabeza le dolía demasiado, se llevó una mano a la sien para refrenar el dolor. Intento levantarse de la cama pero no pudo hacerlo. Frustrada, intentó nuevamente pero parecía que una poderosa fuerza mas allá de su alcance le impedía moverse, confundida giró su rostro y sus mejillas se encendieron con furia al verse atrapada en un vigoroso abrazo de Sousuke Aizen. Su mente le hacía recordar pequeños flashes de lo que había vivido la noche interior ¡Se sentía tan avergonzada! Se había entregado a él y lo peor de todo era que como había estado ebria no acababa de recordar la que debería haber sido la noche más mágica y espectacular de su vida.

-Soy una tonta-se maldijo a si misma por lo bajo

Rápidamente sintió como las manos del castaño se apoderaban de su cintura para colocarla a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Asustada por aquél acto lanzo un pequeño gritito mientras que sentía sus mejillas arder cada vez más

-S-Sousuke-san-dijo avergonzada apartando la vista de su cuerpo desnudo

Enfadado con su reacción la tomó bruscamente del mentón logrando que los ojos grises de ella chocaran con los castaños de él. La pelinaranja no sabía que hacer, no podía romper el contacto visual con Aizen, se sentía como hipnotizada mientras que la vergüenza se apoderaba cada vez mas de sus actos. Al ver que él no pensaba dejarla marchar suspiró y dijo:

-N-No se si pueda acostumbrarme a esto

-Créeme que lo harás-dijo con arrogancia-No hay otra cosa que no desee más, que tener tu cuerpo desnudo a mi lado todas las mañanas de mi vida

La muchacha sintió como un fuerte calor la invadía ante tal confesión y su cara paso de estar de un leve color rojo a un morado profundo. Aizen sonrió de medio lado victorioso y aprovecho que la ojigris estaba distraída para robarle un beso.

* * *

Rangiku amaneció dormida en la larga mesada de la cocina con todo su uniforme roto y con su exuberante cuerpo quejándose de dolor. ¿Qué rayos había pasado la noche anterior? No lo recordaba. Algo en su cabeza latía y latía perpetuándole el sonido de un molesto tambor. Suspiro frustrada, nuevamente tendría que trabajar con resaca pero ahora debía conseguirse un nuevo traje.

No muy lejos de allí Ichimaru Gin se encontraba oculto, observando el despertar de su diosa. Si, así le gustaba llamarla. Desde la primera vez que se había cruzado con los fieros y celestes ojos de la rubia había quedado loco por ella. No solo era su cuerpo provocativo sino también su explosiva y carismática personalidad lo que lograba que su autocontrol pendiera de un pequeño hilo-que generalmente se rompía-

* * *

Hinamori tendía las camas y limpiaba los muebles de las demás habitaciones con una expresión de culpabilidad en su rostro. La noche anterior su amo parecía estar muy enojado con ella, y eso, la aterraba porque no quería defraudarlo. Momo lo admiraba demasiado. Sintió como le picaban sus ojos. Ya estaba a punto de llorar, como siempre hacía, como lo bobalicona que era. De pronto en su mente se apareció la imagen de un muchacho y se sorprendió a si misma recordando los sermones que el le daba cuando eran niños cada vez que lloraba por tonterías. ¿Qué sería de él? Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de su vida, de un día para otro el desapareció sin dejar rastro y luego ella tuvo que alejarse de la ciudad donde había nacido para darle una mejor vida a su abuela enferma. Un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió y sonrió al recordar el nombre de su amigo de la niñez: Toushiro Hitsugaya

* * *

-Sousuke-san…-jadeó Orihime al sentir como la lengua de Aizen reptaba a través de su cuello provocándole miles de descargas eléctricas a su cuerpo

-Dime-dijo sin abandonar su labor

-Debería…. Telefonear a Sora-niisama. Debe de estar preocupado por mí

-El sabe que aquí estas a salvo-fueron sus palabras para luego rozar con sus dedos uno de los pezones de la joven a lo que ella no pudo más que reprimir un leve gemido

-"_¿En verdad lo estoy?_"-se pregunto a si misma al notar las intenciones de su tutor-Pero…

-Todo esta bien Orihime. No te preocupes más, solo…relájate

La pelinaranja no pudo evitar lanzar un potente grito al sentir como los dedos de Aizen jugaban en su interior, explorándola por completo, regocijándose ante las muestras de placer que ella le daba

La beso con pasión quitándole el aliento para luego recorrer su cuerpo con un camino de besos y mordidas que dejaban huellas marcadas en su piel. Ella apretó las sabanas con sus puños al notar como la lengua de aquel hombre se posaba en la entrada de su intimidad.

Cuando Aizen se disponía a introducir su lengua en el interior de la muchacha, ansioso por sentir nuevamente en su boca aquel exótico sabor, unos potentes golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el lujurioso momento

-Aizen-sama-la voz de Tousen se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta-Noticias urgentes, necesitamos que se reúna con nosotros ya mismo

A regañadientes se alejo de Orihime no sin antes besarla y prometerle que pronto acabarían lo que habían comenzado logrando que las mejillas de su alumna se tiñeran de rojo.

* * *

En la mansión de Yamamoto Genryuusai, el anciano estaba teniendo una importante reunión con sus subordinados, organizando un plan para acabar de una vez y para siempre con Sousuke Aizen

-Yamamoto-sama… déjeme ir a mí. Se lo ruego-le imploró una mujer de cabello azulado recogido en dos largas trenzas

-No te apresures Soi Fong-la calmó con una sonrisa en su rostro-Estaba pensando en otra persona para realizar esta misión

Los presentes lo miraron con la confusión plasmada en su rostro. Soi Fong era una de las mejores en la lucha. Si ella no participaría ¿Entonces quien?

-Ven aquí, pequeño

-No me diga pequeño, tengo nombre ¿sabe?-dijo molesto un muchacho de baja estatura que se hizo paso entre los presentes quienes lo miraban con sus rostros llenos de ira

Una risa sin vida salió de los labios del viejo, quien le revolvió los blancos cabellos al chico, como si de un niño se tratase. Él resoplo ante este acto, clavó sus fieros ojos azules en los ojos de Yamamoto como señal de advertencia. Odiaba que lo trataran como un niño

-Bien. Hitsugaya-kun-llevó sus manos hacia su barba para peinársela-Tu serás el encargado de atacar la mansión de Sousuke Aizen

-Así lo haré Yamamoto-sama-dijo haciendo una reverencia

Toushirou Hitsugaya creyó que ese sería un trabajo como cualquiera de los otros que le había tocado hacer. Pero nunca se imaginó que su pasado regresaría rememorando sentimientos que creía olvidados, para hacerlo flaquear en una misión en la cual se jugaba su vida.

* * *

**¡Hola! Traigo la conti del fic ^^ espero que les guste y la disfruten. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, los aprecio mucho.**

**Dejen Reviews!~~**

**Ja ne~~  
**


	12. Capítulo 12: Hougyoku

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es obra de Tite Kubo-sensei. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

**Capítulo 12: ****Hougyoku**

Sousuke Aizen se encontraba en su oficina en compañía de sus más fieles socios y subordinados con los cuales estaba teniendo una importante y urgente reunión donde el tema principal a tratar era: Yamamoto Genryuusai y las jugadas sucias que el anciano se traía entre manos. Previendo los movimientos del viejo, Aizen había reunido una especie de ejército con personas sumamente fuertes y reconocidas mundialmente por sus trucos de pelea y hasta por su sadismo-especialmente cierto muchacho de cabellera azul llamado, Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques- a quienes el poderoso castaño había decidido llamarlos "Espadas".

Aquellos "Espadas" estaban numerados del uno al diez de acuerdo a su fuerza, técnicas de combate y destreza. Kaname Tousen había tomado la palabra y estaba dando un largo discurso sobre diferentes estrategias y planes que se debían realizar, todos los presentes aparentaban escuchar al hombre ciego pero ninguno estaba prestándole verdadera atención, ni siquiera el mismísimo dueño de la mansión quien estaba pensando en su querida alumna de cabellos naranjas, aquella muchacha se había vuelto demasiado importante para él. Gin observaba todo con su habitual sonrisa felina mientras su mente ideaba "nuevos juegos" para disfrutar con su maid favorita.

Un enorme bostezo inundo la habitación logrando que Kaname terminara su monologo y volteara hacia el origen de aquel sonido, que, casualmente era Grimmjow quien se peinaba su cabello con despreocupación. El hombre de cabello violáceo recogido en trenzas frunció el ceño en una mueca de puro disgusto. Un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes hacía un gesto negativo con su cabeza ante el acto de su compañero. Una mujer de piel morena, cabello rubio, ojos verdes y enormes atributos ataviados en un apretado traje blanco murmuró algo parecido a "desagradable" mientras que el anciano llamado Barragán-sentado a su lado-suspiraba con frustración.

-¿Tienes algún problema con mi discurso Grimmjow?-preguntó Tousen con enfado girándose hacia el peliazul gracias a sus agudos sentidos que se habían desarrollado a partir de su ceguera.

-Si, creo que es una mierda-dijo osado con la ponzoña palpitando en su lengua-Hablas demasiado viejo. Si nos atacan debemos despedazarlos y asunto arreglado.

-Cada pelea debe tener una estrategia bien planeada

-Yo solo quiero matar-dijo mientras una maquiavélica sonrisa se formaba en su rostro relamiéndose los labios ansioso por sentir nuevamente el gusto de la sangre en su boca

-Calma Calma-intervino Aizen con toda tranquilidad-Nuestra prioridad es obtener el Hougyoku. ¿Alguna novedad Ulquiorra?

-Aún no Aizen-sama, la investigación se vuelve confusa por momentos. Necesito encontrar más pistas

-Ya veo… Continúa con tu trabajo, al menor hallazgo avísame de inmediato

-Así lo haré Aizen-sama-afirmó haciendo una reverencia hacia su amo.

El Hougyoku era una pequeña memoria de computadora la cual poseía valiosa información sobre las empresas competidoras del mercado, con la cual su poseedor sería capaz de escalar a lo más alto y lograr ser el dueño absoluto de todo. Aizen deseaba obtenerlo para conseguir que sus enemigos se arrastraran a sus pies, deseaba hacer sufrir al viejo Yamamoto y darle un castigo, demostrarle que no debía intentar tocar lo que era de su propiedad.

-El ancianito ya ha movido sus cartas-comentó Gin con diversión-¿Qué planeas hacer capitán Aizen?-le preguntó a su jefe mirándolo a los ojos

-Por ahora no haré ningún movimiento. Estén alertas-les indico a sus subordinados-Maten a quienes se les interpongan, no permitan que lastimen a ninguno de mis empleados

-¿Y que hay de tu princesa?-inquirió Gin burlón

-Halibel-se giró hacia la voluptuosa rubia-Tú te encargarás de proteger a Inoue Orihime, serás su guardaespaldas

-Como usted ordene Aizen-sama-dijo haciendo una reverencia, no muy contenta por su nueva misión aunque nadie lo notó ya que su expresión era seria

-La reunión ha terminado-indicó el castaño dando la junta por finalizada-Estén listos para pelear en cualquier momento-dijo para luego salir por la puerta con paso tranquilo

-Vaya, que molestia-comentó un hombre de cabello castaño algo despeinado debido a que se la había pasado durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo. Su nombre era Stark y en su mano izquierda estaba tatuado el número 1

El hombre se encogió en un gesto de dolor, una niña de cabello verdoso que estaba parada a su lado le dio un potente codazo en su estómago. Enfadada se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con exasperación

-¡Despierta de una vez! ¡Eres un maldito vago, Stark!

-¿Qué crees que haces Lilynette? Eso ha dolido-murmuró sobándose la parte dañada.

-Ya escuchaste a Aizen, debemos prepararnos para la lucha. ¡Así que deja la flojera!

-Que problemático-susurró más para si mismo-Solo quiero dormir-dijo dando un pequeño bostezo

* * *

Orihime se colocaba su uniforme escolar con rapidez, debía asistir a clases, no quería perder su tercer puesto. Mientras se abrochaba los últimos botones de su camisa pensaba en su mejor amiga Rukia. ¡Vaya que estaría enfadada! No había hablado con ella desde que se estaba quedando en la casa de Aizen. Suspiró frustrada al imaginarse el gran sermón que la pequeña pelinegra le daría.

De repente un fuerte dolor en el pecho la invadió mientras que la imagen de un muchacho de cabellos anaranjados y serios ojos marrones se colaba en su mente. ¿Qué pensaría Ichigo-kun cuando se enterase que ella se había entregado a Aizen? No quería ni imaginarlo, seguro que la odiaría y no volvería a hablarle. Sacudió su cabeza en negación, no debería saberlo, jamás se lo diría. No quería perder su amistad.

Una vez que acabó de arreglarse se inspeccionó en el espejo y con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió hacia la puerta y giró la perilla. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que Sousuke Aizen estaba esperándola del otro lado del pasillo.

-Sousuke-san…-susurró avergonzada sin poder mirarlo a la cara, sus últimos encuentros habían sido bastante intensos.

-Orihime-saludó el con esa calma que tanto lo caracterizaba-¿Vas a la escuela?

-Si, y también regresaré a casa. Extraño a Sora-niisama

-Entiendo, es una lastima que debas irte-dijo con una sonrisa que reflejaba cierta tristeza y sorprendió a la chica- Puedes regresar aquí cuando lo desees-le susurró al oído mientras mordía seductoramente su lóbulo y sus poderosas manos se apoderaban de la pequeña cintura de Orihime

Los vellos de la muchacha se erizaron al sentir como aquel hombre atacaba su cuello con voracidad, deseoso de sentir el sabor de su piel, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y tratando de no sucumbir ante el placer que le daban esas caricias lo apartó

-S-Sousuke-san…Aquí no…Alguien podría vernos-susurró con dificultad-Estamos a mitad del pasillo

El castaño ignoró sus comentarios y continuó besando el blanquecino cuello de la joven, la atrajo más hacia el-si eso era posible-y acarició lentamente la espalda de Orihime, provocándole un estremecimiento de puro placer. Sonrió de medio lado al notar las reacciones de su alumna. La lengua de Aizen jugó mordiéndole el mentón a la pelinaranja, quien gimió levemente. Orihime sentía que sus piernas temblaban, como si fueran una especie de flan, creyó que se desvanecería, sobre todo cuando los labios de Aizen se unieron a los suyos provocando que las lenguas de ambos se encontraran. Estimulada la muchacha abrió un poco más su boca y su sensei aprovechó para ahondar aquel fogoso beso y explorarla completamente.

Alguien carraspeó a sus espaldas y totalmente avergonzada, Orihime, se separó de su tutor encontrándose con la incómoda mirada de una sensual rubia de ojos verdes de expresión indiferente y seria.

Aizen observo a su "Espada" con una ceja levantada mostrando su enojo ante la interrupción.

-Orihime, de ella es de quien quería hablarte-dijo con tono tenso-Su nombre es Halibel y será tu guardaespaldas personal.

-¡¿Eh?

* * *

Yamamoto Genryuusai se encontraba sentado cómodamente en un enorme sillón de su mansión bebiendo una copa de vino y observando a los transeúntes que caminaban por la calle a través del ventanal.

-Pasa Soi Fong-susurró al sentir ruidos en el pasillo

-Yamamoto-sama-se presentó haciendo una reverencia

-¿Y bien? ¿Has conseguido alguna información sobre el Hougyoku?

-Lamento informarle que aún no he encontrado ninguna pista-dijo agachando la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento-"_Tengo una ligera sospecha de quién puede llegar a poseerlo. Pero no puedo decirle. Esta será mi búsqueda y mí venganza_"-agregó en su mente apretando los puños

-De acuerdo, continúa con tu tarea. Puedes retirarte

Tras inclinarse cortésmente hacia su amo Soi Fong salió de la habitación mientras la imagen de cierta mujer morena de cabellos violáceos invadía su mente. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, tanta, que se hirió y pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaron a deslizarse por sus manos al igual que las incontenibles lágrimas que caían sin piedad de sus ojos.

-¡¿Por qué Yoruichi-sama?-gritó en los inhabitados pasillos- ¿Por qué me ha abandonado? ¡Jamás se lo perdonaré!

-Capitana….-murmuraba su compañero Omaeda escondido tras una pared, observando a la mujer sorprendido ya que nunca la había visto en ese estado.-"_Otra vez repite ese nombre ¿Quién demonios será esa tal Yoruichi?_"

* * *

-¡Orihime!-exclamó una muchacha de cabello corto y negro corriendo hacia la mencionada, para luego abalanzarse sobre ella y apretujarla fuertemente en un abrazo

-¡Rukia-chan!-dijo alegre correspondiendo el gesto de su amiga

-¿Dónde te habías metido mujer?-le preguntó alarmada-Llamé a tu casa pero tu hermano esta siempre trabajando y nunca lo localizaba-dio un gran suspiro- Estaba preocupada por ti

-Lo se, Lo se, tranquila todo esta bien-dijo sonriente a lo que la pelinegra también sonrió.

-Eh… Orihime ¿Quién es esa mujer de grandes pechos que nos esta observando?-preguntó señalando a la subordinada de Aizen quien las vigilaba de cerca.

A Orihime le cayó una pequeña gota de sudor por la frente.

-Ella es Halibel-san… es miembro del grupo de espadas de Sousuke-san y…es mi guardaespaldas

-¿Qué?-preguntó incrédula- ¿De Aizen? Eso quiere decir…. ¿Has estado con él?

-S-Si…he estado en su casa, me ha dado clases particulares-confesó nerviosa, no quería que su amiga la acribillara a preguntas.

-Vaya-bufó-Con que eso era…. Y dime… ¿Por qué tuvo que mandar una mujer con unos senos tan grandes como los tuyos? Mi autoestima caerá en picada-dijo con tono lúgubre mientras señalaba su pecho plano como una tabla

-No digas esas cosas, Rukia-chan -alegó la ojigris riendo divertida

* * *

Hinamori Momo salía al jardín luego de terminar de lavar la ropa, caminaba a paso lento y distraído tarareando una canción. De repente sintió como alguien tapaba su boca bruscamente y de un rápido movimiento la acorralaba contra un árbol

-"¿_E-Es un ladrón?_"-pensó aterrada-¿Quién eres?-preguntó con voz temblorosa sin atreverse a mirar a su atacante a la cara, su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina y era incapaz de zafarse del fuerte agarre del desconocido.

-Cállate

¿Dónde había escuchado antes esa fría y amenazante voz? Le sonaba tremendamente familiar….pero… ¿De donde? No lograba recordar

-¿C-Como has podido burlar a los guardias de seguridad?-preguntó sorprendida levantando la cabeza levemente notando que el muchacho que la estaba acorralando era demasiado bajito y de cabello blanco como la nieve ¿Cómo podía tener tanta fuerza, y con esa estatura?

El muchacho de cabello blanco sonrió de medio lado arrogantemente y dijo:

-Fue demasiado fácil. Eran bastante débiles-tras decir esto clavó sus fieros y fríos ojos en los atemorizados ojos de Hinamori

-¿De que manera puede un niño vencer a todo un grupo de guardias?-pensó en voz alta, gran error

Una enorme vena comenzó a latir en la frente de Hitsugaya y tomó a su prisionera de los hombros dándole un gran susto

-¡Yo no soy un niño!-gritó zarandeándola levemente, tenía que soportar a ese condenado viejo despeinando su cabello a cada rato o al capitán Ukitake regalándole dulces, pero eso, eso era la gota que colmó el vaso. Que esa muchacha le dijera que era un niño en verdad que lo enfadaba, aunque había algo en ella que evitaba que usara toda su fuerza, se estaba conteniendo y nunca lo había hecho con nadie ¿Por qué su rostro le resultaba conocido?

Hinamori abrió sus ojos color caramelo al máximo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar pero no de miedo, sino más bien por culpa de la nostalgia. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras que tímidamente estiraba sus manos para acariciar la cara del chico quién la miraba estupefacto.

-Shirou-chan…-susurró en medio de su llanto. Lo había recordado, él era su adorado Shirou-chan, su querido amigo de la infancia que había desaparecido ¡Cómo es que no lo había reconocido apenas sus ojos se cruzaron con esas orbes aguamarina!

El parecía encontrarse en el mismo estado que la muchacha. Se había quedado petrificado en el lugar mirándola fijamente mientras que miles de recuerdos de su niñez azotaban su mente. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la calidez de las manos de ella en su rostro.

-¿Momo…?

* * *

**Hola aquí subo la conti~~ Espero que lo disfruten! Muchisimas gracias por todos sus Reviews! Son geniales ^^**

**Ja ne~~  
**


	13. Capítulo 13: Sospechas

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un poco.**

Espero que les guste el capítulo, uno de los más largos que escribí *ohh~~ se escucha una multitud detrás* XD

Enjoy~~*

**Capítulo 13: S****ospechas**

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Hinamori ¡El la recordaba! Haciéndole caso a sus impulsos la joven se abalanzó contra el muchacho de cabello blanco que tenía adelante cayendo inevitablemente ambos al mullido césped del jardín

-¿Q-Que haces?-murmuró el chico levantándose con rapidez- ¿Estas loca?

-Estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo Shirou-chan

-¡No me llames así!-exclamó con furia-Ese apodo ha muerto junto con los recuerdos de mi pasado

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó acercándose un poco más hacia él para luego tomar una de sus manos

De un brusco movimiento Hitsugaya se alejo de su amiga de la infancia quien lo miraba con un semblante triste y a la vez sorprendido. No entendía porque se comportaba así luego de estar tanto tiempo sin verse.

-Si no te alejas de este tipo seremos enemigos

-¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a Aizen-sama?

El peliblanco notó la devoción con la que la muchacha decía el nombre de aquel poderoso hombre que su jefe estaba más que decidido a derrotar y verlo hundido en la miseria. Y sin saber porque le enfado demasiado saber que ella admiraba a Aizen Sousuke. Apretó sus puños y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció del lugar dejando a una muy confundida Momo.

* * *

El timbre sonaba anunciando el final de las clases de ese día. Había resultado una mañana agotadora para Orihime, haber faltado dos días aunque parezca increíble la había retrasado y como tercer puesto que era no podía darse ese lujo. El fin de semana se la pasaría encerrada en su habitación estudiando

Rukia dio un enorme bostezo sacándola de sus pensamientos y luego se giró hacia ella llamando su atención, parecía debatirse a si misma, como si quisiera preguntarle algo que no se animaba a decir.

-¿Sucede algo Rukia-chan?

-Tengo una duda que viene consumiendo mi mente desde esta mañana

-¿Y...Qué es?

-¿Por qué has mantenido tu cuello tapado desde que llegaste?-puso mirada pillina y en cuanto vio como su amiga abría la boca para hablar la interrumpió-Y no me vengas con la excusa de que fueron mosquitos porque no lo creeré

El rostro de Orihime se sonrojó por completo logrando que en el semblante de la pelinegra apareciese una sonrisa triunfal de que había logrado su cometido. Rió con ganas pensando que su inocente amiga comenzaba a perder aquella pureza que tanto la caracterizaba.

-¿Y bien? ¿Acaso no vas a decirme… quién es el "mosquito pervertido" que te ha picado?

-¿D-De que hablas Rukia-chan? No digas tonterías-comentó nerviosa

-¿No me tienes confianza Orihime?-preguntó fingiendo estar dolida-Creí que éramos amigas y nos contábamos todo-dijo con tono teatral logrando que las miradas de algunos curiosos se dirigieran hacia ellas.

Orihime comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente, estaba sucediendo lo que ella había tratado con tanto esmero de evitar. Si Rukia se enteraba que se había entregado a Sousuke Aizen moriría de la vergüenza, además tendría que soportar los comentarios filosos de su amiga pelinegra, quién estaba decidida a emparejarla con su compañero Ichigo.

-Es que….es vergonzoso Rukia-chan-comentó sonrojada

-¿Fue el tonto de Ichigo?-preguntó ilusionada

Al ver como la pelinaranja hacía un gesto negativo con su cabeza la sonrisa pícara que llevaba Rukia en su cara se desdibujó. ¿Si no era Ichigo… entonces quién? Atando pequeños cabos sueltos llegó a una conclusión y sus ojos se abrieron con inmensurable sorpresa.

* * *

Aizen se encontraba sentado cómodamente en el enorme sillón de su oficina degustando un delicioso vino, y de vez en cuando jugaba con la copa que tenía en sus manos observando el rojo contenido. Cerró sus ojos unos momentos y en su mente apareció la imagen de su querida alumna, los recuerdos de aquella noche de pasión que habían vivido juntos, deseaba sentir nuevamente el roce de aquella blanquecina y adictiva piel con la suya. Ansiaba contemplar nuevamente las diferentes expresiones que Orihime le mostraba cada vez que sus caricias se volvían más fogosas. Anhelaba escuchar su nombre dicho por los labios de la muchacha. Necesitaba hacerla suya otra vez….

-Orihime…-susurró en el momento que la puerta se abría y se dejaba ver una desordenada cabellera gris

-Gin…-dijo con cierto fastidio, su socio tenía la manía de interrumpirlo cada vez que necesitaba un poco de intimidad

-Aizen-se acercó a él con una mueca burlona bailoteando en su rostro-¿Pensando en tu adorada princesita?

-Cierra la boca Gin-le espetó molesto-¿A que has venido?

-Ulquiorra dice que tiene noticias sobre el Hougyoku

-Ya veo…-se levantó del asiento y dejó la copa sobre el escritorio. Ese viejo de Yamamoto estaba cavando su propia tumba.

* * *

Soi Fong caminaba por los alrededores de la ciudad de Karakura tratando de encontrar alguna pista que validara sus sospechas, si lograba conseguirlo tendría la oportunidad perfecta de realizar su venganza. ¡Si tan solo pudiera encontrar a ese odioso hombre! ¡Si tuviera algún indicio sobre donde estaba el paradero de Yoruichi! Apretando los puños continúo con su caminata, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, sabía que su vida estaba en riesgo por ocultarle cosas a su jefe pero su orgullo estaba herido, se sentía traicionada y usada y ese odio que palpitaba en su pecho le ayudaba a seguir adelante.

Continuó con su búsqueda durante varias horas, ya comenzaba a atardecer y sus pasos la habían llevado hasta un lugar bastante desierto donde había unos pocos árboles y rocas. Como media escondida en ese triste paisaje se encontraba una pequeña tienda donde podía verse a una niña de coletas barriendo en la entrada junto a un niño de cabello pelirrojo, su peinado resaltaba desde la distancia ya que parecía una llama de fuego. El pequeño le tiraba pequeñas bolitas de papel a la niña molestándola e impidiéndole hacer su trabajo. Gracias a sus rápidos reflejos y su gran habilidad de pasar desapercibida-no por nada era la comandante de las fuerzas especiales y se había ganado la confianza plena de Yamamoto.-se acercó un poco más hacia la entrada de aquella vieja almacén a escuchar la conversación de los niños.

-¡Que malo eres Jinta-kun!-exclamó la niña cubriéndose el rostro

-¡Cierra esa bocota Ururu! Estoy muy aburrido-dijo dando un gran bostezo

-Pero si continúas vagueando de esta forma, Urahara-san se enfadará y luego Tessai-san te castigará

-Tsk…no me importa….

Los ojos de Soi Fong se abrieron con asombro. ¡Finalmente! ¡Finalmente había encontrado lo que tanto llevaba buscando! Una rabia inmensa la invadió al enterarse de que él dueño de la tienda se encontraba de viaje y no regresaría hasta dentro de una semana.

-"_Eres un maldito gusano escurridizo_" _"La próxima vez no te dejaré escapar… ¡Urahara Kisuke!"-_exclamó en su mente mientras que con paso rápido al igual que un ninja se fue de aquel lugar, feliz de haber encontrado el escondite de ese maldito que había arruinado su vida…

* * *

Inoue Sora regresaba a su hogar luego de una mañana agotadora de trabajar dando su máximo esfuerzo, había seguido el consejo de su querida hermana menor y había salido unas horas antes para poder descansar un poco y pasa más tiempo con Orihime, a quién no veía desde que había ido a pasar unos días a la casa de su tutor Aizen Sousuke, al ver que la casa estaba oscura e inundada por un gran silencio asumió que su hermana aún no había regresado de la escuela-en la mañana le había llamado y le dijo que luego de asistir al instituto regresaría a la casa ya que lo extrañaba-Sora sonrió, siempre había cuidado de Orihime desde que eran pequeños, desde aquel fatídico día en que sus padres habían sufrido un accidente automovilístico.

_~Flashback~_

_Era una noche fría y lluviosa, un pequeño Sora con la edad de 12 años sostenía la mano de su pequeña hermana de 3 años que lloraba desconsolada, hacía solo unos minutos antes ambos estaban cenando riendo alegremente, pero cuando pusieron las noticias se enteraron del terrible accidente de tráfico que había sucedido esa noche, en el cual sus padres habían sido los protagonistas, cabe decir que ninguno de los dos sobrevivió al impacto perdiendo la vida al instante. Ambos niños salieron afuera para que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con las gotas de lluvia y el viento pudiera llevarse su dolor._

_-¡Mami, Papi!-exclamaba la pequeña niña entre sollozos-¡Me quede sola!_

_Sora se arrodilló para estar a su altura y así poder acariciarle los cabellos y secar las lágrimas que caían de aquellos puros ojos grisáceos._

_-Tranquila Orihime-chan. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, nunca estarás sola_

_-¿De verdad Sora-niisama?-preguntó hipando_

_-Claro que si, siempre estaremos juntos-le sonrió para animarla, tratando de esconder su propio sufrimiento._

_De repente ambos niños escuchan unos pasos acercarse, Sora se coloca delante de Orihime para protegerla en caso de que alguien quisiera atacarlos. Pero se sorprende al ver a un hombre de cabello rubio corto, algo desaliñado que llevaba puesto un estrafalario kimono de color verde en compañía de unas sandalias de madera. Tenía una mirada de tristeza en su rostro y a modo de consuelo le paso una mano por el cabello al niño._

_-Lamento lo de tus padres Sora-kun-le dijo mientras le daba un caramelo a Orihime para animarla-Tu padre era un gran amigo mío-el niño creyó notar un rastro de culpabilidad en las palabras del rubio_

_-Lo se, Urahara-san. Gracias por venir._

_-Deberían entrar a la casa para no coger un resfriado, recuerda que pueden venir a mi tienda cuando lo deseen, los ayudaré en lo que pueda_

_-Muchas Gracias Urahara-san_

_-¡Gracias Tio Kisuke!-dijo Orihime más reconfortada, luego tirito y tosió_

_-Entra a la casa Orihime-chan, yo ya voy_

_-De acuerdo, Adios Tio Kisuke-se despidió moviendo sus manos y entro a su hogar._

_-Si necesitas ayuda con Orihime puedo decirle a Yoruichi que venga…_

_-Estoy bien así. Gracias de todos modos, desde que Orihime nació yo me he encargado de cuidarla así que no tendré problemas con eso._

_-Me alegra oír eso, Igual acude a mí si necesitas algo, a cambio debo pedirte un favor_

_-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó curioso_

_-Te entregaré algo muy importante, prométeme que lo ocultarás y no le mencionaras a nadie nada sobre esta conversación-al ver que el pequeño iba a refutar su mirada se volvió seria y lo interrumpió-Ni siquiera a Orihime…_

_~Fin del Flashback~_

Mirando un paquete en sus manos que dentro tenía una pequeña memoria de computadoras, la cual rezaba el nombre de "Hougyoku", dio un largo suspiro y luego volvió a guardarlo en su escondite

-¿Para qué me has dado esto a mí Kisuke?-preguntó en voz alta sin saber que detrás de aquel favor que había sido pedido hace algunos años atrás, se encontraba impresa la culpabilidad de Urahara Kisuke al haber estado involucrado con el accidente de los padres de Orihime y Sora.

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que has averiguado Ulquiorra?-preguntó Aizen a su Espada quién bebía su te lentamente y tenía clavada su verdosa y melancólica mirada en los castaños ojos de su amo.

-¿No es excitante todo el misterio que Ulquiorra le da a la escena?-preguntó un jocoso Gin, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de parte del pelinegro

-Todo indica que el poseedor del Hougyoku es Urahara Kisuke.-dijo finalmente

-Vaya, eso si que es interesante-comentó el peligris ensanchando su sonrisa

-La vida me vuelve a cruzar con el bastardo de Kisuke-masculló Aizen-Estoy impaciente por verlo-dijo sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

-¡¿Lo has hecho con Aizen?-gritó Rukia a todo pulmón llamando la atención y sobresaltando a los transeúntes que pasaban a su lado

-Shh. No lo digas tan alto Rukia-chan-dijo totalmente sonrojada.

Hallibel que se encontraba cerca vigilando que nadie se le acercara a la pelinaranja, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al escuchar el comentario de Rukia. Ella ya sabía que Aizen estaba interesado en Orihime pero jamás creyó que ya la había poseído, en cierta forma aquello la molestaba, sentía que esa adolescente frágil e infantil no estaba a la altura de Aizen-sama.

-¡P-Pero no puedo creerlo Orihime!-masculló estupefacta-¡Es increíble que lo hayas hecho con Aizen!

-¿Qué has dicho Rukia?-Orihime sintió una voz masculina a sus espaldas y deseó morir

Todo su cuerpo se tensó y parecía que su cerebro no funcionaba correctamente ¡Esa era la voz de Ichigo! ¿Qué rayos se supone que debería hacer? ¿Desmentir todo? ¡Por favor! Ichigo no lo creería….debía enfrentarse a la dura realidad

-I-Ichigo-kun-dijo con nerviosismo rehusando su mirada

-¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho Rukia?-volvió a insistir apretando los puños.

-P-Pues Yo…

-¡Contesta!-le gritó zarandeándola de los hombros

-¡Ichigo Cálmate!-exclamó Rukia tratando de separarlo de su amiga

-¡No puedo! ¡Ese tipo es la peor basura! ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que te mantengas alejada de él Orihime!

-L-Lo siento Ichigo-kun…

Cuando estuvo a punto de rebatir, Ichigo sintió el helado filo de la espada de Hallibel cercano a su cuello. 


	14. Capítulo 14: Problemas de color naranja

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es obra de Tite Kubo-sensei, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato. **

**Capítulo 14: Problemas de color naranja**

-¡Detente Hallibel-san!-le rogó Orihime tratando de alejar a la voluptuosa rubia de su compañero

Con cierta molestia la mujer retiró la espada del cuello del muchacho, no sin antes darle una gélida y amenazante mirada para luego alejarse unos pasos y volver a su posición de centinela, estando alerta de cualquier movimiento. Si ese chico de cabello anaranjado volvía a acercarse de esa forma a su "protegida" debía de matarlo sin vacilar. Aizen le había dado órdenes estrictas de que absolutamente nadie se acercara a Inoue Orihime, si alguien, quien fuera, amenazaba el espacio personal de la joven de ojos grises debía asesinarlo. Y ella como buena subordinada que era debía cumplir todas las órdenes y serle leal a su amo.

-¿Acaso estas contenta con este trabajo?-escuchó una grave voz a sus espaldas

Hallibel bufó y miró de reojo al hombre que estaba detrás, medio escondido tras un árbol. Ël la observaba con cierto interés, parecía leer su mente, conocer sus pensamientos y eso la irritaba completamente, por esa estúpida forma de ser que tenía era que lo odiaba tanto…

-Es extraño que no estés durmiendo Stark-comentó sarcástica-Además, ¿Desde cuando te importa lo que yo sienta? Deja de meterte en mis asuntos.

El Espada solo se encogió de hombros y dando un gran bostezo se giró y comenzó a tararear silbando una desafinada canción. Se rascó su enrulada cabellera pensando que su compañera en verdad era una mujer problemática.

* * *

-¿Te encuentras bien Ichigo-kun?-preguntó una preocupada Orihime cuando el muchacho por fin se recupero de la impresión

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre! A partir de este momento no quiero tener ningún tipo de relación contigo-masculló molesto

-¡Oye Ichigo!-exclamó Rukia-Estas llevando esto demasiado lejos, la cosa no es tan grave como para q-

-Tú no entiendes nada Rukia-la acalló- Ustedes no tienen ni idea la clase de tipejo que es Aizen-pronunció aquel nombre con asco-Es la peor calaña, capaz de asesinar y llegar a los más bajo con tal de conseguir reconocimiento y poder

-Ichi—intentó hablar Orihime pero fue inútil

-Si no vas a hacer caso a mis advertencias y decides andar con un cabrón como el, entonces ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí-tras decir esto le dio una última mirada llena de decepción a Orihime y comenzó a alejarse de allí

Orihime no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, al fin de cuentas había perdido la amistad de Ichigo para siempre y ya no podría volver a recuperarla. Su amiga colocó su pequeña mano sobre su hombro para darle consuelo mascullando algo sobre que Ichigo se comportaba como un completo idiota.

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Hinamori?-preguntó Rangiku al ver que la muchacha andaba cómo perdida en otro mundo sin prestarle atención a su trabajo.

-¿Eh? ¿Eh?-preguntó la joven totalmente distraída-E-Estoy bien Rangiku-san

-Mm. Me suena a mentira Hinamori. Sea lo que sea que te está pasando trata de solucionarlo lo mejor que puedas y vuelve a ser la de siempre ¿Si?

Asintió con la cabeza de manera algo torpe

-Si gracias Rangiku-san

Una vez que se quedó sola en la habitación su semblante se volvió triste nuevamente y un suspiro nostálgico salió de sus labios

-Shirou-chan….

Hitsugaya Toushirou se encontraba en un lugar lejano, cercano a unas cascadas con el objetivo de entrenarse y poder enfocarse. ¿Cómo era posible que todo lo que había construido durante esos años se hubiera desmoronado en el mismo momento que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Momo?

Dio un largo suspiro de frustración y golpeo con fuerza unas rocas ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Por qué la imagen de su amiga de la infancia no se iba de su mente? Luego de realizar una poderosa técnica –que aún no lograba perfeccionar- Apretó sus puños con fuerza recordando momentos de su niñez que había dejado enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser, y para su desgracia todos esos sentimientos de los que había planeado huir volvían a reflotar una vez más. ¿Por qué, Por qué de todas las personas que existen en la tierra justo tuvo que encontrarse con Hinamori Momo?

* * *

-¿Estas segura que estas bien Orihime?-preguntó Rukia con preocupación

-Tranquila Rukia-chan, me encuentro bien, en serio. No debes preocuparte por mí-dijo con una forzada sonrisa que no lograría convencer a nadie.

-Te acompañaré a tu casa

-No es necesario…Hallibel-san estará conmigo y….además no iré a casa

-¿Eh? No me digas que…

-Si, Hay algunas cosas que debo conversar con Sousuke-san-comentó con decisión en su voz

Hallibel enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada, seguía sin entender que era lo que Aizen-sama veía en esa chiquilla que comenzaba a desconfiar de él. Definitivamente no estaba a la altura para compartir su vida con Aizen, aún le faltaba madurar muchas cosas. Pero era la elección que el castaño había hecho así que no podía refutar.

Ambas caminaban en silencio, cada una ensimismada en sus propias elucubraciones. Orihime necesitaba hablar con su tutor. Estaba segura de sus sentimientos pero aún sabía que no lo conocía todo de él y eso en verdad la asustaba pero más que nada le dolía. ¿Acaso ella no era lo suficientemente confiable como para que Sousuke-san le contara todo? ¿Tan peligroso era realmente? ¿El amor que el decía sentir también era una mentira? Su pecho le dolió inmensamente necesitaba aclarar todas esas dudas que no dejaban tranquila a su mente

Las puertas de la oficina de Aizen se abrieron de repente dejando ver la silueta de un divertido Gin quien lucía bastante entretenido. El castaño lo miró y el solo rió

-Tu princesita ha venido a visitarte

-Hazla pasar

Gin lanzó otra carcajada y le dijo a Orihime que entrara en la habitación. Aizen miró a su socio con una ceja levantada, Gin salió tarareando una canción seguido de Hallibel quien tenía una mueca de cansancio mezclada con cierta molestia en su rostro.

-Ehmm Sousuke-san….

-Ven siéntate-le indicó con una sonrisa-Creí que hoy regresarías a tu casa con tu hermano, me alegra verte

Las mejillas de Orihime se tiñeron de un suave color carmín al ver la amable sonrisa que aquel hombre le estaba mostrando ¿En verdad era un asesino tal como afirmaba Ichigo? Tenía que averiguarlo…desvió la vista unos instantes y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-S-Sousuke-san ¿Usted ha asesinado gente?

El semblante de Aizen se volvió serio de repente y clavó sus ojos en los de Orihime tratando de buscar el porqué de aquella pregunta, pero solo vio cierto temor. Lanzo un suspiro, no deseaba que Orihime se alejara de él así que sería lo más sincero que pudiera ser.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Orihime?

-E-Es que Ichigo-kun ha dicho que usted es una persona capaz de asesinar…. No me importa si tiene razón o no-Aizen se sorprendió al escuchar aquello-Solo quiero que me cuente la verdad

-Hay un mundo para el que no estas preparada Orihime-fue lo que dijo el castaño levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a la muchacha para luego acariciarle unos mechones anaranjados de su cabello-No quiero involucrarte en él, es peligroso y solo sufrirías

-Entonces… ¿Usted es….una especie de mafioso?

Aizen rió por unos momentos y la pelinaranja se contagió de él

-Podría decirse… ¿Me tienes miedo ahora que sabes lo peligroso que es estar cerca mio?

-No, yo solo…. Yo… no quiero perderlo Sousuke-san… En verdad lo amo y no me importa si es un asesino, mi sensei o lo que sea. Yo solo deseo estar a su lado

-Orihime….Tus palabras me hacen feliz-le besó la comisura de los labios-Te amo y voy a protegerte como sea de todo lo que pueda hacerte daño, incluso de mí-le susurró en el oído para luego atrapar sus labios en un fogoso beso.

* * *

Soi Fong salía de la reunion que había tenido con su jefe hacía unos instantes, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro ya que pronto obtendría la dulce venganza que tanto había ansiado, Acabaría con Kisuke Urahara y Yourichi Shihouin de una vez por todas

-¡Omaeda!-llamo a su subordinado-¿Has preparado todo?

-Si capitana-dijo el hombre sin muchos ánimos

-Perfecto, mañana será el día…-dijo Soi Fong pensando en las ganas que tenía de ahorcar a Urahara con sus propias manos

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo caminaba por las calles de Karakura con un humor de los mil demonios, lanzaba maldiciones a cada paso que daba y buscaba peleas con bandas callejeras. No podía creer que alguien tan inocente y tierna como Orihime estuviera presa en las inescrupulosas garras de un tipo como Aizen Sousuke. Dio un golpe al poste de luz que lo hizo tambalearse, tenía demasiada rabia y no quería guardarla para después

-Calma chico, destrozaras la ciudad si continúas así

-No se meta en mi camino viejo-le espetó

-Vaya, vaya. Eres más maleducado de lo que creí Kurosaki Ichigo ¿A que se debe tanta rabia?

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-preguntó enarcando una ceja

-Mi nombre es Yamamoto Genryuusai y he investigado acerca de ti chico, estás interesado en la chica de Aizen ¿cierto?

-¡Orihime no es propiedad de Aizen! Ella solo esta siendo manipulada por ese maldito

-Lo detestas ¿Cierto?-preguntó mientras una malvada sonrisa se formaba en sus labios

-Más que a nadie en este mundo, pagará el haber tomado a Orihime

-¿Quieres unirte a mí Kurosaki? Juntos derrotaremos al cabrón de Aizen

-Cuente conmigo viejo. Destrozare a ese tipo con mis propias manos.

-Así me gusta-lanzó una pequeña carcajada victoriosa

Las piezas comienzan a moverse, el preludio de una batalla que dejara huellas en los corazones de todos los que participen en ella. Tiempos trágicos están a punto de llegar ¿Podrá el Rey proteger el corazón de su pequeña princesa?

_**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Pido mil disculpas por la tardanza. Mi vaga inspiración me reclamó que necesitaba un tiempo libre (¡owo!) Como yo me negué porque tenía que continuar varios fics, la muy floja se escapó de mi mente y viajo a Hawaii de vacaciones (¬3¬). Tan malvada como es me dejo hasta estos días sin ninguna maldita idea para escirbir! Suerte que regresó, la voy a castigar la proxima vez que se vaya así de nuevo XD**_

_**Agradezco mucho todos los reviews y comentarios que me dejan *0* ¡Me hacen muy feliz! Es genial que les guste la historia y pierdan minutos de su preciado tiempo leyendo! Son geniales! Arigatou minna-san!**_

_**Espero que les guste el capi. planeo continuar con todos mis fics inconclusos así que paciencia! y gracias por esperar tanto y por su apoyo!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Ja ne~~  
**_


	15. Capítulo 15: Emboscada

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es obra de Tite Kubo-sensei yo solo tomo sus personajes prestados para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

**Capítulo 15: ****Emboscada**

Orihime abrió sus ojos y bostezó con somnolencia, su cuerpo se encontraba apresado por unos brazos que no la dejaban moverse, se giró sobre si misma como pudo y descubrió el rostro dormido de Aizen, quién parecía decidido a no dejarla ir de su lado. Se lo quedó mirando un largo rato y no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella imagen, parecía un niño pequeño. Acaricio levemente sus castaños cabellos tratando de no despertarlo y entonces algo en su mente hizo un pequeño "click", ¡Nuevamente había pasado la noche con Aizen! Y eso que planeaba volver a su casa para estar con su hermano Sora. Suspiró resignada ya que ahora tenía alguien a quién amar y su hermano mayor debería acostumbrarse a compartirla.

Inoue Sora que se encontraba caminando por las calles en dirección hacia su trabajo, estornudó fuertemente asustando a las personas que pasaban por su lado. Se rascó la nuca en señal de disculpas y continuó su caminata, seguramente Orihime debía estar comentando algo sobre él

Después de un arduo trabajo Orihime pudo escabullirse del agarre de Aizen, quién continuaba dormido y vestirse rápidamente con su uniforme de escuela, analizando mentalmente que sermón le daría su amiga Rukia el día de hoy por no haberse aparecido por su casa en la noche cuando le había prometido que si lo haría….y sería aún peor si se enteraba el porque no había dormido en su casa, pondría el grito en el cielo. Y luego pensó en Ichigo, en su enfado, en su tristeza y en la última mirada colmada de decepción que le había dedicado. Eso le destrozo el corazón porque lo apreciaba, habían sido muchos años de amor unilateral. Por mucho tiempo Orihime creyó que lo que sentía por el muchacho de cabello anaranjado era amor verdadero pero el destino fue el encargado de demostrarle que había estado equivocada. Su único amor y con quien ella deseaba pasar el resto de su vida era con Aizen Sousuke.

Caminando de puntillas tratando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido, acercó su mano hacia el picaporte y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta la potente voz de Aizen la detuvo y se quedó paralizada en el lugar.

-¿Dónde crees que vas Orihime?-preguntó desde la cama y clavando sus intensos ojos castaños en los grises de ella.- ¿Ya intentas escapar de mí?-se mofó

-¡S-Sousuke-san!-exclamó ella algo asustada, no se esperaba que estuviera despierto-V-Voy a la escuela

-¿A esta hora?-preguntó arqueando una ceja, levantándose de la cama y colocando una bata blanca sobre su cuerpo desnudo-Aún falta para que comiencen las clases

-Si lo se….pero….-trató de excusarse viendo como el castaño se acercaba más y más hacia ella hasta el punto de acorralarla contra la puerta. El cuerpo de Orihime comenzó a temblar cuando sintió los labios de su sensei rozando su cuello

-¿Tanto así intentas huir de mi lado?-le pregunto seductoramente al oído-Pensé que tal vez….te gustaría continuar con lo que comenzamos anoche

-Etto…-Orihime tragó con dificultar al sentir como una de las manos de Aizen se cernía sobre su pequeña cintura-No creo que sea el momento adecuado…

-¿Por qué no Orihime? Justamente lo que nos sobra es el tiempo-dijo con diversión para luego atrapar con sus labios los de Orihime, quién no tardo en corresponder a tal fogoso beso

* * *

Las empleadas de la mansión bufaban molestas, ya era la quinta vez esa semana. La puerta de la cocina tenía puesto el seguro y eso solo significaba una cosa: Rangiku Matsumoto y Gin Ichimaru estaban ocupados.

-G-Gin detente. Estoy en horario de trabajo….-jadeó al sentir las manos del peligris acariciar su espalda

-Eso nunca te importó antes Rangiku-chan-le dijo al oído con tono jugueton para luego lamer el lóbulo de la rubia y sonreír gatunamente ante sus temblores

-Si Aizen llega a enterarse de esto….-comenzó ella tratando de ignorar el placer que sentía cada vez que Gin lamía sus senos

-No podrá decirnos nada Rangiku-chan porque…-su sonrisa se ensanchó-El está haciendo exactamente lo mismo con la princesa en este momento

-¿Con Orihime?-dijo Matsumoto sorprendida-¿Desde cuando Aizen se volvió así de pervertido?-preguntó tratando de contener la risa

-¿Acaso vamos a hablar de mi socio el resto del día?-preguntó ofuscado

-¿Estas celoso?-Y no recibió respuesta por que los labios de Gin se encontraban ocupados besando los suyos con ímpetu.

* * *

-¿Quién se cree que es esa vieja?-le susurró Mennoly a su compañera de coletas-Haciendo ese tipo de cosas guarras con el socio de Aizen-sama

-A mi no me preocupa lo que haga o deje de hacer esa mujer Mennoly, a la que hay que mantener vigilada es a esa perra de Inoue Orihime que esta demasiado cerca de nuestro Aizen-sama

-¿Ya tienes algo en mente Lolly?-pregunto la rubia sonriendo con malicia

-Por supuesto que si-le dijo riendo malévolamente

* * *

Ururu barría las hojas emocionada, hoy regresaría el gerente a la tienda y ya no tendría que aguantar los malos tratos de Jinta por más tiempo. Como lo habían dejado a cargo el niño se creía una especie de Dios y no hacía otra cosa que darle órdenes y maltratarla, por supuesto que se dedicaba a vaguear como siempre lo hacía

-¡Jinta-kun! Deberías ayudarme, quiero que todo este limpio para cuando Urahara-san regrese

-Tsk como si me importara….-de repente sintió como alguien lo tomaba del cuello de la remera y lo elevaba por los aires

-¿Qué ha dicho Jinta-dono?-el niño pelirrojo tembló al oír la voz grave del señor Tessai

-¿C-Cuando Reg-Regresaron?-preguntó sudando frio y observando como el rubio y desaliñado de Urahara le acariciaba la cabeza a la niña de coletas

-Acabamos de llegar Jinta-dono-contesto el musculoso hombre subiéndose sus pequeños lentes.

De repente el cuerpo de Tessai se tensó y observó a su jefe con preocupación. El solo le sonrió y mando a los niños adentro de la tienda para que ordenaran las cajas que habían traido. Luego acomodó su sombrero y se acercó hasta un enorme árbol que había cerca de la entrada al almacén. Sin desdibujar la sonrisa de su cara observó la copa de aquel árbol por un largo momento hasta que finalmente tuvo que esquivar una poderosa patada de Soi Fong que estaba dirigida hacia su cara.

-¡Maldito gusano!-le grito rabiosa la mujer-Esa sonrisa tuya es tan desquiciante

-Oh Soi Fong… extrañaba tanto tus insultos –comentó sarcástico

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca!-llamó a su compañero mientras que con la mirada inspeccionaba el lugar buscando a "esa" persona.

-No la encontrarás aquí-fueron las palabras del rubio

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hace años que no veo a Yoruichi

Soi Fong no lo resistió y mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos se lanzó a atacar ferozmente a Urahara Kisuke, el único culpable de todo su sufrimiento.

* * *

Sora se dirigía a su casa ansioso por ver a su hermana Orihime, hacía días que no se aparecía por la casa y a pesar de saber que estaba con Aizen no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por ella. Dobló en la esquina y un auto de color negro detuvo sus pasos, un hombre se bajó del vehículo, Sora notó que poseía un extraño sombrero de paja, aquel hombre le pidió disculpas y luego lo dejo inconsciente para meterlo al automóvil

Ichigo observó con sorpresa que su "secuestrado" era el hermano de Orihime, observó de reojo al anciano Yamamoto sentado a su lado, quien lucía una sonrisa victoriosa y audaz, y fue en ese momento que se preguntó ¿Para que quería ese viejo al hermano de Orihime?

Lo que Ichigo no sabía era que el destino de Inoue Sora ya estaba marcado.


	16. Capitulo 16: Memories in the rain

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es obra de Tite Kubo-sensei, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

**Enjoy~~*  
**

**Capítulo 16: Memories in the rain**

Sora abrió sus ojos confundido, lo último que recordaba era estar caminando nuevamente hacia su hogar, ansioso por reencontrarse con su hermana cuando de repente todo se volvió oscuro. Trató de moverse, inútilmente ya que sus manos estaban apresadas por una soga, detrás de su espalda.

Observó el lugar en donde se encontraba. Lucía como un almacén abandonado ya que había cosas tiradas por el suelo y parecía no haber sido limpiado en años. Se sorprendió al girar su rostro y ver a unos metros de él, sentado sobre una silla a aquél hombre de gracioso sombrero de paja que lo había noqueado.

-Usted…-dijo en un susurro, el hombre de cabellera castaña alborotada y atada en una coleta lo miró-¿Por qué me trajo aquí?

**-**Créeme, no tengo nada contra ti. Solo cumplo órdenes

-¿Ordenes de quién?

-Mías….-Yamamoto entró al lugar acompañado de Ichigo quien no lucía contento con las decisiones del anciano-Bien hecho Kyouraku- el castaño solo escondió su cara bajo su sombrero

-Yamamoto Genryuusai….-habló sorprendido a lo que el mencionado sonrió con sorna

-Veo que me recuerdas Sora-kun…

* * *

Orihime caminaba en dirección hacia el instituto siendo seguida muy de cerca por Hallibel, la voluptuosa rubia había notado la expresión preocupada que Orihime llevaba en el rostro desde que había salido de la mansión de Aizen pero optó por callarse, al fin de cuentas su trabajo era solo vigilarla y protegerla en caso de que cualquier cosa ocurra.

Al llegar a una de las esquinas Rukia la estaba esperando para transitar juntas el camino que les quedaba hasta la escuela, la pequeña pelinegra al verla ya advirtió que su amiga no se encontraba nada bien, le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente para animarla y luego suspiró.

-¿Sigues pensando en lo que sucedió con el idiota de Ichigo? ¿Estas mal por eso?

-En parte es eso…pero además…. Estoy preocupada por Sora-niisan

-¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?

Hallibel se mantenía a distancia observándolas alerta, a pesar de encontrarse a unos metros de donde las jóvenes conversaban, ella podía escuchar todo lo que hablaban, generalmente hablaban de cosas triviales o de ese chico de cabello naranja que le había caído tan mal. Pero esto parecía importante de oír.

-Lo he llamado varias veces a su celular y no contesta-habló angustiada

-Tranquila, seguramente esta muy ocupado con el trabajo. ¿Recuerdas que el otro día intenté llamarlo y tampoco me podía comunicar? Tu hermano se toma el trabajo muy en serio-bromeó

-Tienes razón-sonrío levemente

-Vamos a clase, más tarde vuelve a intentar llamarlo

* * *

-¿Dónde está Ulquiorra?-preguntó Aizen a su socio de pelo gris

-Se fue a investigar más cosas sobre el Hougyoku-Gin rió-Apuesto lo que sea a que esa cosa está en el lugar menos esperado

-Seguramente sea así

La sonrisa de Gin aumentó, conocía a Aizen. Tramaba algo

-Gin ¿Me acompañarías a visitar a…un viejo amigo?-dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro

-Por supuesto, Aizen-Taichou-sonriendo con complicidad

* * *

-Tachibana

-¡Aquí!

-Kurosaki ¡Kurosaki! ¿Faltó? ¡Ese chico siempre dándome dolores de cabeza!-se quejaba la profesora anotando cosas en su cuaderno

Orihime miró de reojo hacia el pupitre donde debía de sentarse su amigo de cabello anaranjado. Estaba vacío. ¿Acaso seguía enfadado con ella? No podía evitar el sentirse triste. Rukia le sonrió de medio lado y le lanzó un pequeño papelito, la profesora estaba tan ensimismada lanzando maldiciones que no lo notó

"_No te preocupes por el idiota de Ichigo, pronto se le pasará el enojo-fue algo muy fuerte para él enterarse que no ya no eres virgen :p- Si no te pide disculpas, yo misma lo golpearé"_

Orihime se sonrojó levemente al leer la nota y luego lanzó una pequeña risita. Estaba muy agradecida por tener una amiga como Rukia que siempre estaba preocupándose por ella. Pero aún no se iba ese mal presentimiento en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en su hermano.

* * *

-Tu hermana se ha vuelto muy hermosa ¿Cierto Sora-kun?

-¡No metas a Orihime en esto!

-Créeme, ya hemos tenido una "conversación" muy bonita-comentó sonriendo ladinamente

-¡Si te has atrevido a tocarla te juro que…!

La risa del anciano lo calló de inmediato y la imagen de su hermana sonriente se coló en su cabeza. La rabia se apoderaba de él al pensar las cosas que Yamamoto podría haber intentado hacer con ella.

-Te enfadas tanto por ese comentario…-dijo entre risas-Cuando en realidad es ese maldito de Sousuke quien corrompió a tu adorada hermana.

Shunsui lanzó un silbido desde su asiento, Ichigo hizo una mueca al oír aquellas palabras y Sora solo suspiro

-Aizen es el hombre que ella ama y que ha elegido. Confió en él

Yamamoto volvió a lanzar una carcajada estridente. Ichigo abrió sus ojos como platos sin entender las palabras de Sora ¿Cómo podía confiar en una sabandija como Aizen? ¿Por qué rayos le tenían tanta adoración a ese tipo? Apretó sus puños con la frustración corriendo por sus venas.

-Ahora sí…. Vamos a conversar un poco sobre la verdadera razón por la que te traje aquí.

* * *

-No contesta Rukia-chan

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta su trabajo?

-No, iré a preguntarle a Sousuke-san si sabe algo.

-Te acompañaré

-Tranquila, ve a tu casa que sino tu hermano va a regañarte. Hallibel-san esta conmigo-finalizó con una sonrisa.

Orihime y Hallibel caminaron en silencio todo el recorrido hacia la mansión de Aizen. Una vez que llegaron, Hallibel tuvo que ir a reunirse con Ulquiorra para discutir sobre el paradero del Hougyoku. La rubia la dejó sola en la entrada segura de que dentro de la mansión no le ocurriría nada. Estaba equivocada…

La pelinaranja entró por la puerta principal y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la oficina de Aizen. Golpeó varias veces pero nadie contestó, resignada se dio media vuelta pero chocó contra alguien más y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Menoly

-Ah lo siento-se disculpó Orihime-¿Sousuke-san ha salido?

-Así es…-contesto la mujer indiferente mirándola con infinito odio

-Tú no eres el centro de atención de la vida de Aizen-sama, él tiene asuntos más importante que atender-habló una pérfida voz a sus espaldas

-Llegas justo a tiempo Lolly-dijo la mujer de cabello rubio mientras una macabra sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Su compañera rió

-Vamos a jugar un juego muy divertido Orihime-chan~-canturreó malévolamente la chica de coletas

* * *

Aizen y Gin se encontraban en un lugar lejano, donde en el medio de la nada se veía una pequeña almacén. Ambos observaban como un hombre rubio miraba a la lejanía con desasosiego en su semblante, parecía haber tenido una discusión con alguien.

-Esto será divertido-comentó Gin

-Finalmente nos veremos de nuevo Kisuke-decía al viento mientras en su rostro se formaba una media sonrisa

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí Yamamoto?

El mencionado se acercó hasta Sora, lo tomó del mentón haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos y se relamió los labios mientras una victoriosa sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Quiero que me digas donde has escondido el Hougyoku

El muchacho abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y pequeños flashbacks de aquella noche lluviosa en que Urahara le había entregado el preciado Hougyoku aparecían es su mente como si se tratara de una película. Pero lo importante era ¿Cómo sabía Yamamoto que él poseía aquello?

Cómo leyéndole la mente el viejo rió y dijo

-Yo mismo vi cuando Kisuke te lo entregó

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo….?

-La muerte de tus padres…fue planeada por mi

-¡Maldito!- Se removía sin éxito, no podía liberarse de las sogas que lo ataban. Deseaba con todo su ser darle un buen puñetazo

-Pero…hay algo más sobre ese hecho que tu no sabes…-su sonrisa se ensanchó-Tuve un cómplice

-¿Cómplice?

-Así es… y esa persona era…Urahara Kisuke.

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que les guste el capitulo, las cosas cada vez comienzan a tornarse más oscuras muajaja xD**

**Pido disculpas por la tardanza pero la inspiración no aparecía, además de que me anote en un profesorado de Lengua y Literatura y este mes empecé el curso de nivelación que me tiene algo ocupada. Pero eso no quiere decir que deje de escribir mis fics ¡No señor! Lo único que tal vez tarde un poco mas en actualizar -se escucha una multitud a lo lejos ¿Todavía más?- Si u_u **

**Pido mil disculpas-de nuevo- por mi tardanza y agradezco infinitamente la paciencia que me tienen y que todavia sigan leyendo mis historias. los quiero!**

**Nota: ¡Ah por cierto! Si tenía planeado matar a Sora, pero luego de la petición de nypsy no lo hare :D**

**Ja ne!~~  
**


	17. Capitulo 17: Lazos que se rompen

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es obra de Tite Kubo-sensei, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

**Capitulo 17: Lazos que se rompen**

Inoue Sora no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Urahara Kisuke un traidor? No podía ser cierto… aunque…si lo pensaba bien, las cosas comenzaban a encajar como si fueran parte de un rompecabezas. Kisuke le había entregado el Hougyoku a él-un niño que acababa de perder a sus padres, debía cuidar de su hermana pequeña y no entendía del todo la gran responsabilidad que el rubio cargaba en sus hombros al dejarlo a cargo de tan preciado objeto.- solo por culpa, lo había hecho por la culpa y el remordimiento que sentía al haber sido uno de los cómplices de aquella tragedia.

—No puedo creerlo…—murmuró el joven por lo bajo ante la sonrisa complacida de Yamamoto— Jamás volveré a confiar en él.

Mientras el anciano lanzaba una carcajada, Ichigo se debatía mentalmente sin poder terminar de procesar toda la información que acababa de llegar a su cerebro. El asqueroso viejo con el que había hecho una "alianza", no solo se había atrevido a tocar a Orihime, sino que también había sido el asesino de su familia. ¿Cómo podría trabajar a su lado, luego de saber eso? Observó de reojo a Sora y se sintió culpable al haber ayudado en su secuestro, el muchacho se veía abatido…como si lo hubieran apuñalado por la espalda.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushirou había acabado con su entrenamiento en las montañas y había regresado a la ciudad luego de recibir una llamada de su jefe diciéndole que tenía "una nueva misión" para él. Miraba a las personas que caminaban por las calles, totalmente ajenas a lo que le ocurría al peliblanco en su interior. A decir verdad….desde aquel encuentro con su amiga de la infancia comenzó a replantearse varias cosas, principalmente que si ella era una de las empleadas de Aizen….era también su enemiga… ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto? Ya había herido a algunas mujeres antes-muy a su pesar-pero pensar en lastimarla a ella…..le producía un inmenso dolor en su pecho

Se maldijo mentalmente y sacudió su cabeza de forma brusca para alejar aquellos extraños sentimientos que comenzaban a embargarlo y de repente, como si el destino quisiera burlarse de él, la vio. La muchacha cruzaba la calle apurada con las bolsas de las compras en sus manos y su traje de maid un poco arrugado, el viento mecía los revoltosos mechones violáceos que habían caído de su rodete. Momo se detuvo unos momentos para recuperar el aire debido a su carrera y al levantar la vista, sus ojos avellana se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrarse con las turquesas orbes de Hitsugaya mirándola con intensidad.

Hinamori no pudo evitar sonrojarse al reencontrarse con la gélida y atrayente mirada de su amigo, al ver que el no apartaba sus ojos de ella, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, tanta que temía que las personas que pasaban a su lado lo oyeran. Se sintió invadida por lo cálidos y nostálgicos recuerdos de su niñez y comenzó a aproximarse hacia él… una vez que estuvo bastante cerca de Toushirou le sonrió y el aparto la vista al sentirse asaltado nuevamente por aquella incómoda sensación.

—Shirou-chan…—lo llamó con un tono algo dubitativo. El frunció el ceño al oír otra vez aquel irritante apodo.

— ¡No me digas así!—le espetó asustándola—Ya no somos niños Hinamori, nosotros pertenecemos a bandos distintos así que prefiero que no te acerques a mí de ahora en adelante—luego de decir aquello se alejó de la chica dejándola bastante triste.

* * *

—Tranquila….Orihime-chan~ —dijo Lolly con una sonrisa bastante siniestra en su rostro—No tengas miedo…

Al ver como ambas mujeres se acercaban hasta ella con la clara intención de hacerle daño, Orihime se alejó unos pasos maldiciendo en su mente su mala suerte, solo deseaba tener noticias de su hermano y en su lugar se había encontrado con dos locas celosas que querían herirla.

De forma salvaje Lolly la jaló del cabello logrando que de la boca de la pelinaranja saliera un pequeño gemido de dolor, Menoly tomó unas tijeras mirando a su "victima" con una sonrisa burlona que fue imitada por su compañera.

Orihime abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al notar las intenciones de ambas sirvientas quienes no paraban de mirarla con odio y acercar las tijeras a su anaranjado cabello.

—Tienes un cabello muy bonito—comentó la rubia con sarcasmo

—Sería una lástima que alguien lo dañara…. —continuó la mujer de coletas lanzando una carcajada y tomando un gran mechón de pelo naranja para darle un tijeretazo mientras que Menoly se acercó por detrás y le arrancó sus orquillas azules.

De un movimiento rápido Orihime empujó a Lolly y las tijeras cayeron al suelo haciendo su característico ruido metálico, la pelinaranja encaró a la rubia y la miró con una expresión enfadada.

—Devuélvemelas—le exigió mostrando una expresión seria y decidida

Menoly lanzó una especie de ¡Já! bastante altanero que enfado más a Orihime y al ver como la rubia tomaba una de las hebillas azules para partirla en dos, no lo soportó más y se abalanzó sobre ella derribándola, ambas mujeres la maldecían y la miraban con desprecio al haber sido abatidas y humilladas de esa forma por una chiquilla como ella.

Orihime tomó lo que era suyo y volvió a colocarlas en su cabello dando un suspiro, no quería que nadie las tocara….eran el precioso regalo que su hermano le había dado y a pesar de que en un principio habían discutido porque ella le grito que no le gustaban, con el tiempo se habían vuelto su accesorio para el cabello favorito….su más preciado tesoro, con ellas nunca se sentía sola, era como tener a Sora siempre a su lado.

El pensar en su hermano hizo que su pecho doliera y se llevó una mano allí para calmar el malestar, algo no andaba bien, lo presentía…no podía evitar preocuparse. Su estado de ensoñación la hizo bajar la guardia por lo que Lolly le dio una potente bofetada que le dejó la mejilla derecha marcada.

—Eres…eres una maldita perra—le dijo rabiosa apretando los puños— ¿Cómo te atreves a humillarnos de ese modo?

—Ustedes se lo buscaron…. —dijo indiferente

Y sin quedarse atrás Orihime le devolvió la cachetada dejándole roja la mejilla izquierda. Menoly abrió sus ojos sorprendida, no se esperaba que aquella mocosa tuviera carácter y se pudiera defender.

Lolly apretó los puños con ira y miró a su compañera con severidad al notarla ligeramente sorprendida ante la actitud confiada de Orihime. Lanzando una especie de gruñido se acercó hasta la muchacha para volver a pegarle nuevamente pero el estruendo que hizo la puerta al ser derribada impidió aquella acción.

Ambas subordinadas de Aizen quedaron petrificadas al ver entrar a Hallibel y Ulquiorra, quien poseía su mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre solo que parecía algo irritado mientras que la poderosa rubia las miraba con desaprobación al momento que le hacía señas a Orihime para que se acercara a ella.

—Me descuido unos instantes y te dejas embaucar por estas dos—le dijo con severidad a lo que la muchacha agachó su cabeza apenada murmurando un inaudible "lo siento"—Ven conmigo, hay algo que debo decirte.

Así ambas salieron de la habitación dejando a unas asustadas Lolly y Menoly en compañía del cuarto Espada. El ojiverde las miró sin darles importancia aunque noto la frustración en sus rostros no dijo nada al respecto. Comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta y una vez allí se giró y dijo.

—Lo que han hecho no será pasado por alto, se lo diré a Aizen-sama y él decidirá que hacer con ustedes.

Las dos lo vieron salir y soltaron un grito lleno de frustración y rabia por lo que las lágrimas no tardaron en salir al caer en la cuenta que en cuanto su jefe se enterara lo que habían tratado de hacer, las mandaría a la calle sin contemplaciones.

* * *

— ¿Qué sucede Hallibel-san?—preguntó con preocupación

—Tu hermano….esta en manos de Yamamoto

Los ojos de la pelinaranja se llenaron de lágrimas, sabía….lo sabía…desde esa mañana había tenido ese extraño presentimiento que no la dejaba en paz, su querido hermano había sido capturado por ese anciano inescrupuloso y vil. Tenía que hacer algo….

Al notar la preocupación en su rostro la rubia le acarició los cabellos para calmarla, algo que sorprendió bastante a la muchacha, quien abrió sus ojos como platos porque estaba acostumbrada a que Hallibel la tratara de forma fría.

—Las idiotas de Lolly y Menoly no se dieron cuenta que habían cámaras en la habitación—le dijo con una ligera e imperceptible sonrisa—Fuiste muy valiente Inoue…ahora entiendo que es lo que vio Aizen-sama en ti…

—G-Gracias Hallibel-san—agradeció sonrojada y bastante apenada por aquel halago—Debo hacer algo…—su expresión cambio nuevamente a una preocupada—Sora-niisama

—Tranquila…Ulquiorra irá a avisarle a Aizen-sama, puedes estar segura que él no descansará hasta encontrar su paradero

—Gracias….

* * *

Aizen Sousuke y Gin Ichimaru se encontraban frente a la puerta de la tienda de Urahara Kisuke, el castaño mostraba una expresión seria en su rostro, siempre había odiado la actitud despreocupada del rubio pero su odio creció mucho más al enterarse del oscuro pasado de Kisuke, le había causado dolor a Orihime y eso jamás lo perdonaría. Mientras que el peligris por su lado, mostraba una divertida sonrisa que combinaba con su mueca felina, esperaba ansioso por ver el reencuentro de su jefe y el dueño del almacén.

Cuando estaban a punto de abrir la maltrecha puerta de madera de la entrada, Ulquiorra se hizo presente ante ambos mirándolos con aquella lánguida mirada que tanto lo caracterizaba y luego hizo una reverencia. Aizen lo miró con una ceja levantada y Gin bufó ya que interrumpió lo que tanto llevaba esperando ver desde esa mañana.

— ¿Qué sucede Ulquiorra?

—Inoue Sora fue secuestrado por Yamamoto

Gin lanzó un silbido ya que ese acontecimiento le pareció bastante interesante, siendo reprendido por su jefe quien miró por última vez el almacén de Urahara pensando que la próxima vez no se salvaría tan fácil, ambos se debían una charla.

— ¿Y Orihime?—preguntó sabiendo que ella debía de estar angustiada por su hermano.

—Está en su mansión, acompañada de Hallibel. Hoy dos de sus sirvientas intentaron atacarla

—Lolly y Menoly ¿Cierto?—pregunto dando un suspiro al ver como el espada asentía, se esperaba algo así de ellas dos—Ya me desharé de ambas cuando llegue…¿Le hicieron algo a Orihime?

—No…la chica se defendió…y Hallibel logró entrar en la habitación justo a tiempo.

Aizen sonrió confiado, sabía que Orihime no era para nada débil, era más fuerte de lo que creía, siempre esforzándose y dando lo mejor de sí…siempre pensando en los demás antes que en sí misma, amaba todo eso de ella y más. Ahora debía preocuparse por encontrar a Sora lo más rápido posible, aunque primero pasaría por su mansión para ver a su protegida y hablar con algunos contactos.

* * *

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo, Kurosaki?—le preguntó Genryuusai al muchacho de cabellos naranjas que le había pedido urgentemente tener una charla con él.

—Me largo…—fueron sus palabras

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¡Que renuncio a esta estúpida alianza viejo! Jamás podré ayudar a la persona que le hizo tanto daño a Orihime—dijo apretando sus puños—Así que me voy

—Es una lástima….pero eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, chico—dijo con una sonrisa que exasperó al adolescente—Cierra la puerta al salir, espero una visita

Lanzando maldiciones Ichigo salió de la oficina de Yamamoto dando un portazo, jurando no regresar nunca. El anciano rió… se esperaba una reacción así por parte del muchacho, todo salía como quería… tenía a Sora capturado y no lo liberaría hasta saber donde había ocultado el Hougyoku. Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, murmuró un "entra" y sonrió ampliamente y con algo de maldad al ver al pequeño peliblanco ingresar.

—Hitsugaya-taichou….que alegría verlo de nuevo

El mencionado arqueó una ceja y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, odiaba cuando el viejo lo burlaba como si estuviera tratando con un niño…en verdad que lo cabreaba ¡Ya tenía suficiente con tener que aguantárselo a Ukitake apareciéndose en su oficina cada dos por tres para regalarle dulces!

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuáles son las nuevas órdenes?—preguntó irritado yendo directo al grano

—Tu misión sigue siendo la de asesinato pero ha cambiado el objetivo—le dijo mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa que no le gusto nada al peliblanco

— ¿Quién es mi objetivo?

—Hinamori Momo, una de las sirvientas de Sousuke….aunque tú la debes conocer muy bien ¿Cierto?

* * *

**Cada día odio más al viejote de Yamamoto ¿Ustedes también? x3**

**Espero que les guste el capi! Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! me animan a seguir siempre ^^**

**Ja ne~~  
**


	18. Capitulo 18: Discusión

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

**Capítulo 18: ****Discusión**

Hitsugaya se retiraba de la oficina de Yamamoto con el ceño completamente fruncido y lanzando miles de maldiciones contra el viejo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pedirle que matara a Hinamori? Se insultaba mentalmente por no haber refutado su orden, solo se había dado media vuelta y salió por la puerta. Es que al escucharlo decir esas palabras su mente se había quedado totalmente en blanco… ¿Matar a Hinamori? La imagen de la muchacha se coló en su mente e inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa

—Una orden es una orden—apretó con fuerza sus puños—Y debo cumplirla…

* * *

Sora observaba fijamente a Kyouraku que se encontraba sentado en una silla contra la pared y tenía su sombrero bajo tapándole la mitad de la cara. Parecía que estaba durmiendo, el prisionero suspiró se suponía que ese hombre era el encargado de vigilarlo y se la pasaba todo el tiempo durmiendo o bebiendo sake que tenía escondido en una botella, era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar pero el agarre de las sogas era tan fuerte que le era imposible liberarse. Lanzó una frustrada maldición que despertó al castaño de su letargo.

— ¿Qué sucede chico?—preguntó Shunsui bostezando— ¿Quieres agua?

—No, así estoy bien—dijo cortante—Cómo… ¿Cómo es que puedes trabajar para un tipo como Yamamoto?—tuvo que preguntar…en verdad no lo entendía

El hombre lo miro con serenidad y se acomodó su sombrero de paja que estaba algo corrido y luego le mostró una media sonrisa algo enigmática, dejando un aire de suspenso en el ambiente que tenía a Sora muy intrigado.

—Digamos que….le debo algunos favores al viejo. No estoy de acuerdo con sus métodos pero tengo que cumplir sus órdenes

Sora no dijo nada, solo apretó sus puños...su odio hacia Genryuusai no hacía más que aumentar y lo peor de todo era que sentía que ya no podía confiar en nadie más…enterarse de la cruel verdad en la que estaba envuelto Kisuke, el hombre que siempre había estado a su lado y el de su hermana desde que eran unos niños, lo hacía sentirse traicionado, engañado….miserable. La persona en que más confiaba lo había apuñalado fieramente por la espalda….ya no podía esperar nada bueno de ninguna persona. (Salvo Orihime)

* * *

Aizen entró a su mansión y observó a Hallibel que estaba acompañada de Lolly y Menoly quienes no paraban de llorar, ésta al verlo hizo su típica reverencia y miró a ambas sirvientas con mirada dura como advirtiéndoles lo que les esperaba, ambas mujeres no pudieron evitar sollozar más fuertemente.

—Me enteré lo que paso—dijo el castaño acercándose y mirándolas con una ceja arqueada—Ya sabrán que es algo que no puedo pasar por alto…

— ¡Lo sentimos Aizen-sama!—exclamó la rubia en medio del llanto arrodillándose en el suelo— ¡Por favor perdónenos!

— ¡No volverá a pasar!—continuó Lolly con desesperación al ver que la expresión en el rostro de su amo no cambiaba—La próxima vez….

—No habrá próxima vez—sentenció con rectitud—Recojan sus pertenencias y váyanse de aquí

Las dos maids se quedaron literalmente congeladas sin poder decir una sola palabra, al haber intentado dañar a Orihime solo cavaron su propia tumba….si alguna vez habían esperado reconocimiento por parte de su jefe con lo sucedió lograron todo lo contrario…es más el ya no deseaba verlas ni tenerlas a su lado jamás. No pudieron evitar arrojar una amarga maldición que se mezcló con sus lloriqueos y agachando la cabeza subieron las escaleras para poder hacer sus maletas jurando vengarse de la muchacha de cabellos anaranjados

— ¿Dónde está Orihime?—le preguntó Aizen a Hallibel al no ver a la pelinaranja por allí

—Esta durmiendo en una de las habitaciones, en verdad la conmocionó lo que sucedió con su hermano.

—Ya veo…haré unas llamadas y luego iré a verla—le dijo dando media vuelta en dirección hacia su oficina, la rubia asintió e hizo una reverencia.

* * *

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas Aizen-taichou?—preguntó un divertido y sonriente Gin al ver como su socio tomaba el teléfono dispuesto a marcar.

Aizen lo miró con una ceja levantada y el entrecejo levemente fruncido, parecía que el peligris disfrutaba de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y esa actitud jocosa y despreocupada que siempre mostraba ante cualquier circunstancia en verdad lo sacaba de sus casillas.

—Retírate Gin—fue todo lo que dijo

El aludido solo suspiro algo defraudado de que le arruinaran la diversión y se dio media vuelta silbando para luego salir por la puerta, estaba aburrido ahora que no podía molestar a Aizen así que decidió pasarse por la cocina y hacerle una visita a su mucama favorita.

Aizen suspiró aliviado al encontrarse solo en la habitación y ahora sí tomó el teléfono para poder hacer la llamada que había sido interrumpida por Ichimaru. Esperó unos segundos hasta que finalmente una voz algo adormilada le contesto del otro lado

— ¡Sousuke-kun!—exclamaron del otro lado del tubo, luego la persona pareció bostezar y hubo un pequeño silencio— ¿A que se debe el honor de tu llamada?

—Déjate de idioteces y dime donde tiene tu jefe a Inoue Sora

—Siempre tan directo….no creo que a Yama-jii le guste que te lo diga

—Sabes que poco me importa ese maldito viejo, Kyouraku—el castaño comenzaba a irritarse—Dímelo de una vez….recuerda que no solo a Yamamoto le debes favores—lo increpó

Al otro lado de la línea Shunsui dio un suspiro bastante frustrado y pareció murmurar algo para si mismo por lo bajo. Aizen tamborileaba los dedos contra su escritorio, odiaba que ese tipo siempre fuera tan perezoso y diera vueltas para todo, nunca iba directo a lo importante, continuamente salía con alguna otra cosa que lo impacientaba sobremanera

—Habla de una maldita vez—ordenó completamente colérico

—Esta bien, esta bien…. ¿Tienes algo para anotar?

* * *

Orihime dormía en una de las habitaciones de la mansión pero su sueño distaba de ser algo agradable. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla en la cual su hermano era el protagonista… luego de ser asesinado, había tomado la forma de un monstruo sin sentimientos y con una extraña máscara en el rostro que venía de las profundidades para arrastrarla a su lado…despertó jadeante con su semblante bañado en lágrimas mientras que se agarraba el pecho con fuerza ya que sentía un extraño vacío allí.

Inmediatamente sintió como unos poderosos brazos la envolvían y la estrechaban fuertemente, ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida al notar que era Aizen, quien le acariciaba el pelo y le susurraba en el oído que estaba todo bien. Orihime cerró sus ojos dejándose arrullar por aquellas caricias que la hacían sentir tan segura…

—Sousuke-san….me alegra verlo, tuve una pesadilla. Solo espero que Sora-niisama este bien—susurró con un tono bastante apagado.

—Tranquila. Ya se donde se encuentra—la cara de Orihime se iluminó al escuchar aquello—Mañana iré con algunos de mis Espada

— ¡Yo voy con ustedes!—exclamó decidida

—No…es peligroso…tú te quedarás aquí hasta que…

— ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Quiero ayudar a mi hermano! No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados

Aizen suspiró, cuando se trataba de ser terca nadie le ganaba a Orihime, él entendía sus sentimientos pero no podía permitir exponerla a tal peligro. Debía protegerla y mantenerla a su lado.

—Te entiendo Orihime pero en verdad es peligroso

— ¿Usted cree que no soy capaz de valerme por mi misma?—preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido

Aizen la miró con una ceja arqueada y una pequeña mueca de molestia en sus labios.

—Te quedas aquí en la mansión. Es una orden—sentenció contemplándola con intensidad y seriedad a la vez

— ¡Por supuesto que no!—exclamó ella irritada ante el comportamiento del castaño—¡Iré y no volveré a hablarle hasta que deje de tratarme como una niña!

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Lo que escuchó….y esta noche dormiré en la habitación de Hallibel-san—le dijo dándole una gélida mirada para luego salir del cuarto

Sousuke apretó sus puños con fuerza y lanzó una maldición ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado con Orihime?

* * *

**Ojalá les guste x3 gracias por los reviews! y fuerza japón! Nihon Ganbatte!**


	19. Capitulo 19: Nuevos aliados

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

**Cap****itulo 19: Nuevos aliados**

Orihime despertó y dio un gran bostezo cuando sintió la cálida luz del sol sobre su rostro que entraba por el gran ventanal de la habitación de Hallibel. Se giró en la enorme cama de dosel buscando el pequeño futon en el que la rubia había insistido dormir dejándole a ella la cama principal, lo encontró vacío por supuesto ya que la espada había acudido a una reunión importante y de urgencia en la madrugada.

La pelinaranja dio un largo suspiro, decidida a cambiarse e ir tras la pista de su hermano a pesar de las constantes negativas de Aizen, ella simplemente lo había ignorado concentrándose en su objetivo –había recibido el apoyo de Hallibel y demás espadas involucrados en la misión- (Salvo el amargado de Grimmjow y el eternamente devoto a Aizen-sama Ulquiorra)

Entró al lujoso baño de la habitación para luego abrir la ducha y dejar que el agua caliente la relajara y se llevara sus preocupaciones, limpió su cuerpo con lentitud dejando que el delicioso olor a lavanda de las sales de baño aliviaran toda la tensión que sentía en su interior. Una vez que finalizó cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con una bata blanca.

Iba caminando por los largos pasillos de la mansión en dirección hacia su habitación para cambiarse y estar lista para luchar si era necesario (agradecía infinitamente a Tatsuki por haberle enseñado aquellos movimientos de karate) cuando de repente, sintió como alguien la tomaba fuertemente de los hombros y le tapaba la boca para que no gritara, acercándola hacia su cuerpo, se sorprendió al descubrir que su "captor" era nada más ni nada menos que Sousuke Aizen.

—Orihime…

Ella frunció el ceño y lanzó un pequeño gemido de frustración. Sabiendo que él querría convencerla para que se quedara en la mansión a salvo y no participara en la misión de rescate de Inoue Sora. Lo miró de reojo con enfado y el castaño solo suspiró

—Orihime…—volvió a insistir mirándola intensamente logrando que ella se estremeciera levemente. —Debes quedarte aquí

— ¡No lo haré! ¡No puedo abandonar a Sora-niisama sabiendo que estará en peligro!

—Nosotros lo salvaremos—le dijo con tono tranquilizador acariciando levemente los hombros de la muchacha quien no pudo evitar sentir un placentero escalofrío—Por eso…debes quedarte aquí, mantenerte segura

— ¡Ya he dicho que iré!—le grito exasperada sin poder creerse lo terco que podía llegar a ser el hombre que amaba— ¡Puedo defenderme! Por favor…deje de pensar en mí como una niña pequeña

—Yo no pienso en ti como una niña—contradijo arqueando levemente una de sus cejas

— ¡Sí que lo hace Sousuke-san! Usted cree que no tengo la fuerza para valerme por mi misma, por eso me prohíbe ir a salvar a mi hermano—le recrimino con un mohín— Ya no tengo cinco años….crecí así que yo…

No pudo continuar porque la boca de Aizen se había apoderado de la suya con aquel salvajismo que era tan propio de él. Orihime se quedó congelada por unos segundos sin saber que hacer, aquello le había resultado demasiado sorpresivo, mientras tanto el castaño se encargaba de explorar con cuidado esa pequeña y tierna boca que lo volvía loco. Cuando la muchacha fue capaz de reaccionar cerró sus ojos y abrazó a Aizen dejándose guiar por las sensaciones producidas por ese beso.

Las lenguas de ambos se encontraron, enredándose y demostrándose la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro. De un movimiento rápido, Aizen la levantó a horcajadas sobre el y aumentó la pasión de sus besos, para luego comenzar a recorrer con sus labios el blanquecino cuello de la muchacha de cabellos anaranjados.

—S-Sousuke-san…—jadeó levemente y una orgullosa sonrisa se formó en el rostro del castaño—B-Basta…

Aizen ignoró las palabras de Orihime y continuó creando un camino de besos que descendía hasta el inicio de los pechos de la joven, la pelinaranja estaba roja de vergüenza no solo porque Sousuke estaba haciendo todo lo posible para desenredar el nudo de su bata…sino también porque estaban haciendo ese tipo de cosas en uno de los pasillos ¡que haría si alguien llegaba a verlos! Sintió como alguien carraspeaba cerca de ellos y su rostro palideció, era Ulquiorra que la miraba con esa expresión neutra que siempre poseía.

—Lamento interrumpirlo Aizen-sama pero debemos comenzar la reunión para realizar la misión de rescate de Inoue Sora

A regañadientes Aizen se separó de Orihime y siguió al pelinegro no sin antes susurrarle a la chica seductoramente al oído que en cuanto su hermano estuviera a salvo acabarían lo que habían comenzado sin interrupciones. Aún sonrojada corrió hacia su cuarto para cambiarse a la velocidad de la luz y participar de la reunión.

* * *

Kyouraku observó de reojo a su prisionero, el muchacho se veía bastante débil y esa expresión de tristeza no desaparecía de sus ojos, Sora se negaba a comer o beber agua…eso comenzaba a repercutir en su cuerpo y en las grandes ojeras negras que empezaban a formarse debajo de sus ojos.

—Oye chico…. —Shunsui se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba Sora y lo miró con cierta preocupación—Deberías comer….no sería bueno que mueras de hambre.

El muchacho no le hizo caso y continuó mirando el suelo con aire perdido mientras que Shunsui se acomodaba su sombrero, tomaba un poco de alcohol y murmuraba algo de que los prisioneros se volvían cada vez más problemáticos.

* * *

Rangiku se encontraba en la cocina totalmente atareada dándoles órdenes a las demás sirvientas para que realicen bien sus tareas, cómo de lo único que se hablaba en la mansión era del secuestro y posible rescate del hermano de Orihime, muchas de las chicas del personal de servidumbre pasaban de su trabajo y se encargaban de pintar sus uñas o charlas de diferentes chismes. Rangiku les gritaba pero ninguna le hacía caso porque ella siempre era la principal que se escapa del trabajo ya sea para maquillarse o para pasar tiempo con Gin. Dio un suspiro, era tan agotador…estaba feliz de que Momo cumpliera todas sus órdenes sin ninguna queja, se preocupó al pensar en que la muchacha se estaba tardando mucho para hacer las compras.

Sintió como alguien la tomaba por detrás y le tapaba los ojos mientras que mordía su oreja y le susurraba un divertido "¿Quién soy?". Ella solo bufó y le piso el pie logrando que se apartara unos metros.

—No estoy para juegos ahora, Gin

—Vaya Vaya, parece que alguien amaneció con el pie izquierdo hoy—comentó burlón ante la fría mirada de la voluptuosa mujer—Me encanta cuando te enfadas

—Deja de decir tonterías—alegó sonrojada— ¿No están teniendo una reunión importante ahora? ¿No se supone que debes estar allí?

—Se supone…pero es muy aburrido—volvió a acercarse hacia ella aproximándola más hacia su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura—Me divierte más jugar contigo Rangiku-chan…

—G-Gin…—se estremeció al sentir la filosa lengua de Gin rozando su cuello

Las mucamas que quedaban en la cocina dieron un cansino suspiro y rodaron sus ojos al ver esa escena, lentamente fueron saliendo por la puerta, la última en retirarse cerró con llave.

* * *

Se respiraba un ambiente de tensión e incertidumbre en la oficina de Aizen, todos los presentes escuchaban atentamente las palabras dichas por su jefe, Orihime anotaba cosas en un papel, estaba ansiosa por abrazar de nuevo a su hermano.

—Stark y Ulquiorra entrarán conmigo…los demás estarán escondidos fuera y entrarán cuando se les de la señal—miró a Inoue—Hallibel cuida a Orihime

Hallibel hizo una reverencia y Grimmjow dio un bostezo, esa misión sería muy aburrida para él, no podía quedarse allí escondido porque quería acción, matar y cortar cabezas, por dentro maldecía a Ulquiorra por estar en un nivel más alto que el suyo.

Cuando la rubia estaba a punto de retirarse alguien la detuvo tomándola del brazo, ella se giró molesta encontrándose con la cara soñolienta de el espada numero 1 y a una irritada Lillynete que miraba a Stark con ganas de ahorcarlo

— ¿Y ahora que sucede?—le preguntó la rubia cansinamente

El hombre dio un bostezo y se rascó la cabeza con lo que se ganó un puntapié por parte de la pequeña de cabello verde.

—Eso dolió Lillynette—la niña le sacó la lengua—Por cierto… ¿Aizen menciono que yo entraría con el o Ulquiorra?—preguntó algo confundido

—Ambos entrarán con él, Stark… ¿Por qué siempre te duermes cuando dice las cosas importantes?

—No puedo evitarlo…. —ella hizo un ademán de irse y el volvió a detenerla, Hallibel lo miró con ojos fríos y furiosos— ¿Podrás encargarte de esa chica?

—Inoue Orihime es la muchacha que Aizen-sama ha elegido y me mandó proteger así que eso haré. Además de que la chica me demostró que tiene valor—dijo ocultando una media sonrisa

— ¿Y no estás triste porque el la ame a ella y no a ti?—preguntó el espada con un tono increíblemente serio mirándola directamente a los ojos

Ella lo miró sorprendida y se apartó con brusquedad saliendo rápidamente por la puerta, Stark suspiró y se rascó la nuca. Lillynette le dio una poderosa patada en el abdomen

— ¿Qué haces Lillynette?

—Eres un idiota Stark, jamás entenderás el corazón de una mujer—dijo haciendo un mohín para luego salir por la puerta.

—Mujeres….que problemáticas—dando un bostezo

* * *

Ichigo caminaba por las calles debatiéndose mentalmente si contarle o no a Orihime lo que se había enterado, el la había tratado tan mal a la muchacha por culpa de sus celos al escuchar que se había entregado a Aizen, que ahora no sabía si ella querría verlo.

Pateó con fuerza una lata que estaba tirada en la vereda y dio un potente suspiro, se giró por segunda vez en el día, tenía un extraño presentimiento….sentía como si alguien lo estuviera espiando, pero cada vez que se giraba no había nadie allí.

Luego de un rato sí comenzó a escuchar pasos cercanos por lo que aceleró su caminata y después de unos segundos de oír próximas unas voces con acentos extraños se digno a correr a toda velocidad, iba a doblar una esquina cuando algo lo golpea en la cabeza derribándolo al suelo.

Adolorido toma entre sus manos el objeto que lo golpeó, se sorprende al descubrir que es una sandalia de madera.

— ¿Pero que rayos…?

— ¡Oye tú!—la figura de una muchacha-más bien con aspecto de niña— rubia de dos coletas y con pecas se hace presente ante el y lo toma del cuello de la camisa— ¿Eres Kurosaki Ichigo, cierto?

— ¿Fuiste tú la que me lanzo esto?—preguntó con una vena en su frente mostrándole la sandalia

— ¡Si fui yo! ¡Corrías demasiado rápido! Y hay algo que tenemos que discutir contigo…—apretándolo más fuerte para que no escapara

— ¿Tenemos?

—Calma, Calma Hiyori. No queremos espantarlo ¿Recuerdas?

La chica bufó y lo soltó a regañadientes, Ichigo se dedico a mirar al recién llegado, un tipo bastante alto, rubio de cabello corto y ojos marrones. Ambos se miraron unos instantes hasta que el rubio le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

—Mi nombre es Hirako Shinji y vengo a hacerte una propuesta Ichigo

— ¿Qué tipo de propuesta?—preguntó con una ceja levantada sin terminar de confiar en sus palabras

—Únete a nosotros

— ¿Y porque lo haría?

—Porque….nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con ese viejo de Yamamoto y odiamos profundamente a Sousuke Aizen. Somos iguales a ti ¿Es una buena oferta no?

Ichigo lo pensó unos instantes y luego su semblante se tornó serio, Hiyori lo miraba expectante y algo nerviosa con ganas de golpearlo si se negaba.

—Esta bien…pero no aceptaré órdenes de nadie, haré las cosas a mí manera

—Es justo lo que espero…entonces ¿Tenemos una trato?—le tiende su mano

—Así es, desde hoy somos aliados—le da un apretón de manos y se sorprende al ver como Shinji mostraba en una sonrisa todos sus perfectos dientes blancos.

* * *

**Disculpen la tardanza y espero que les guste, muchas gracias por todos los reviews! dejen mas!**

**Pronto conti de melodía de amor, no se me desesperen! los quiero a todos! **

**Ja ne!~~  
**


	20. Capitulo 20: Vizards

******Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

**Capitulo 20: Vizards**

Shunsui bebía alcohol de su cantimplora, era la tercera que bebía ese día, le había ofrecido un poco al prisionero pero el se negó rotundamente a tomar siquiera una gota, lo mismo hacía con la comida que le llevaban. Kyouraku lo observaba muy a menudo debido a que se debilitaba cada vez más con el correr de los días. La tarde anterior estuvo a punto de desvanecerse, las fuerzas parecían querer abandonarlo, sus ojeras eran grandes y oscuras. Inoue Sora estaba rindiéndose, se negaba a seguir adelante.

Sora estaba devastado, aún no podía soportar la verdad sobre Kisuke, la persona en quien había confiado durante tantos años. Se sentía traicionado y sucio. No quería pensar en la reacción de Orihime cuando se enterara que la persona que había estado a su lado desde la niñez había sido cómplice en el asesinato de sus padres.

—Orihime…—susurró con voz quebrada e inaudible

Kyouraku lo observó de reojo y suspiró. Se levanto de la silla y sirvió un poco de agua fresca en un vaso, al regresar a su puesto se la tendió al chico con una expresión seria en el rostro.

—Bebe—Sora lo miro— ¿Tienes una hermana menor, cierto? No creo que quiera verte morir de esta forma. Hazlo por ella

Las palabras de Shunsui lo hicieron recapacitar y en su mente apareció la imagen de Orihime llorando, el no deseaba herirla más ya habían sufrido demasiado en el pasado. Si ya bien no le importaba nada…saldría adelante… lo haría…por ella…por su adorada hermana

Se arrastró débilmente hasta llegar a los barrotes de la celda-ya lo habían desatado porque al estar tan endeble no intentaría nada- y con suavidad agarró el vaso entre sus manos y dio un gran sorbo de agua. Luego de eso Kyouraku le sirvió varias veces más.

* * *

Orihime observaba como los espada se preparaban para partir y comentaban con su líder detalles del plan a seguir, Aizen daba indicaciones mientras terminaba de afilar bien su katana. Tenía una mirada seria y decidida que lo hacía lucir condenadamente atractivo. La pelinaranja sentía deseos de besarlo, pero le daba un poco de vergüenza hacerlo con todos los demás mirando. Hallibel estaba a su lado, al observarla de reojo se dio cuenta que la rubia también esta mirando a Sousuke. Agachó la cabeza probablemente los sentimientos de Hallibel eran los mismos que los de ella.

Aizen se acercó hasta ella y le acarició la mejilla con una ternura que solo era capaz de mostrar ante Inoue, Orihime se sonrojó y lo miró a los ojos, él tomó su mentón y la beso, fue un beso intenso y dulce a la vez que dejó a la pelinaranja sin aliento. Hallibel desvió la vista y se alejo unos pasos para darles privacidad. Stark observaba la escena dando un bostezo mientras que su compañera Lilynette pegaba puñetazos al aire, entrenando para la batalla.

—S-Sousuke-san—sus mejillas se cubrieron de un rubor intenso, siempre sus besos la tomaban desprevenida—Ten cuidado por favor y tráeme a mi hermano de regreso.

—Lo haré—volvió a acariciar sus mejillas—Puedes estar tranquila que no moriré. Regresaré a tu lado, Orihime

Tras decir esas palabras volvió a cubrir la boca de Orihime con la suya, robándole un ardiente beso que la muchacha correspondió sin vacilar mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y él la acercó más hacia su cuerpo tomándola posesivamente de la cintura.

Se separaron por falta de aire y Aizen le hizo señas a Hallibel para que se acercara. La cara de Orihime parecía una especie de tomate gigante, y la rubia no pudo evitar mostrar una media sonrisa ante la inocencia de la pelinaranja.

—Te quedarás aquí vigilando a Orihime—le dijo con tono serio—Si llegáramos a necesitar tu ayuda ya te lo haremos saber, pero tu principal tarea será cuidar que nada malo le suceda.

—Si, Aizen-sama—dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras observaba como su amo se alejaba.

Orihime vio como Aizen en compañía de sus subordinados y espadas partían hacia su misión de traer de regreso, sano y salvo a Inoue Sora.

—Sora-niisama—susurró llevando las manos hacia su pecho y mirando al cielo.

* * *

Hiyori y Shinji guiaron a Ichigo hasta una especie de almacén abandonada y bastante amplia que se encontraba en un terreno descampado alejado de los ruidos de la ciudad. Ichigo aún no confiaba demasiado en ellos pero decidió seguirlos, si iban a formar una alianza debía conocerlos primero.

—Aquí es…—murmuro Shinji entrando en el lugar—Nuestro dulce hogar.

Hiyori golpeo al rubio con una de sus sandalias en la cabeza. Le cabreaba demasiado la actitud despreocupada de Shinji. Ichigo observó que había más personas allí, las contó eran seis.

— ¿Por qué siempre me golpeas Hiyori?—sobándose la cabeza—Estoy mostrándole a Ichigo-kun nuestra casa.

— ¡Eso no es importante ahora idiota! ¡Preséntale a los demás!

— ¡Oh si! Mira Ichigo-kun—señalando hacia sus compañeros—Ese hombre de gran tamaño y cabello rosado se llama Hachi. El grandote de cabello negro y gafas es Love. El rubio es Rose. El de pelo gris y tatuaje en el abdomen es nuestro Kensei. La pequeña de cabello corto y verde es Mashiro y finalmente la chica de pelo negro, anteojos y uniforme de marinerita "amante de revistas hentai" es la adorable Lisa.

La mencionada apartó su vista de la revista que estaba leyendo, lo inspecciono al recién llegado por unos instantes y luego volvió su mirada a lo que le interesaba. Mashiro se acercó a Ichigo y le toco el pelo.

— ¡Cuando te vi entrar pensé que eras una zanahoria! Jijiji

— ¡No soy una zanahoria!—exclamó Ichigo molesto, ese era el peor insulto que podían hacerle—Me largo de aquí

—Vamos, Vamos….mantén la calma Ichigo-kun. Nosotros odiamos tanto a Aizen como tu y queremos verlo humillado. Nos hacemos llamar Vizards

— ¿Vizards?—preguntó Ichigo confuso

— ¿A que suena genial, cierto?—preguntó Shinji mostrando sus dientes blancos en una enorme sonrisa—Si esto fuera un manga Shounen tú serías el problemático protagonista que viene en nuestra busca para que lo ayudemos a controlar sus poderes.

— ¡Deja de decir idioteces Shinji!—le espetó Hiyori lanzándole su sandalia

Ichigo suspiro frustrado ¿En donde se había metido? Se estaba aliando con un montón de locos.

* * *

Grimmjow se encontraba escondido entre unos arbustos esperando a que Aizen les diera la señal de entrada. Estaba cabreado por no haber sido elegido para cumplir el rol principal en la misión como lo había hecho Ulquiorra. La próxima vez que lo tuviera enfrente le arrancaría la cabeza del cuerpo.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?—escuchó unas voces a su espalda. Eran guardias que se habían percatado de que algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

Grimmjow salió de su escondite, sonrió de manera sádica y agarró su zanpakuto con fuerza dispuesto a cortar unas cuantas cabezas, los guardias retrocedieron aterrados

—It's show time—murmuro el peliverde lamiendo el filo de su espada y lanzándose hacia sus víctimas

* * *

**Disculpen la demora, dejo la continuación al fin xD no falta mucho para que se acabe.**

**Ja ne~~**


	21. Capitulo 21:Misión de rescate

******Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**  


**Capitulo 21: Misión de rescate**

Sora levantó la cabeza al oír un grito desgarrador provenir de afuera, miró de reojo a su captor y Kyouraku lanzó un bostezo mientras se acomodaba su sombrero de paja. Oyeron más alaridos y filos de espadas chocando entre sí. Por lo visto se estaba produciendo un combate feroz.

— ¿Qué esta sucediendo allá afuera?—se atrevió a preguntar el hermano mayor de Orihime

—Comenzó la fiesta—fueron las palabras del hombre mientras se levantaba a regañadientes de su asiento y bebía un trago de alcohol como preparación para la lucha

Sora se sorprendió al notar como Shunsui llevaba su mano derecha hacia su espada y adoptaba una postura recta mientras su expresión despreocupada se volvía seria. Los ruidos del exterior aumentaron y algo parecía golpear las paredes con fuerza. El eco de los golpes resonaba en todo el lugar.

El muchacho prisionero se giró al sentir unos pasos acercándose, era la silueta de un hombre alto con el cabello largo y de color blanco. Su mirada parecía amable y su expresión daba a entender que no le gustaba el hecho de verse envuelto en peleas, además de que lucía algo pálido y enfermo.

—Ukitake…. ¿Estás bien para luchar?—preguntó el castaño dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro al recién llegado como saludo.

El peliblanco tosió antes de responderle, y luego sonrió.

—Sabes que si, he peleado en peores condiciones. Además…. ¿Que harías sin mí, Kyouraku?

Shunsui rió con ganas y volvió a palmear el hombro de su amigo que se unió a sus risas. Luego Ukitake se giró levemente y miró al prisionero por unos instantes.

— ¿Tú eres Inoue Sora, cierto?

El mencionado asintió quedamente.

—Lamento que las cosas se volvieran de esta manera. Pero todo terminará pronto—dijo sacando a relucir el filo de su espada.

—Vaya…. —exclamó una voz a las espaldas de ambos hombres—Jamás te había visto así de serio en mi vida Ukitake-san

El hombre se giró sorprendido al reconocer la voz encontrándose con la enorme y blanca sonrisa de Hirako Shinji que había desenvainado su katana y se encontraba en compañía de sus Vizards y un muchacho de cabello anaranjado que Ukitake nunca había visto antes.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?—preguntó Kyouraku mirando a los recién llegados con un semblante totalmente serio

—Digamos que….hemos venido a unirnos a la fiesta—la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó—Y… a obtener nuestra venganza.

Y en el momento en que Shinji terminó de decir esas palabras, se escuchó un potente estruendo y tres personas entraron caminando por el hueco que le habían hecho a una de las paredes. Sora abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al reconocer la figura de Aizen liderando la caminata.

Sousuke se asombró al ver a Hirako y sus compañeros allí ¿Cómo habían llegado antes que él? En fin….más cabezas para cortar. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kurosaki Ichigo— que lo miraba con instintos asesinos—hubo una especie de colisión en ese instante entre ambos, se habían declarado la guerra de manera silenciosa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Aizen, Orihime se encontraba en su habitación y caminaba en círculos de un lado a otro sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo, Hallibel sentada en un sillón que estaba cerca de la ventana observaba a la muchacha dar vueltas y vueltas. Iba por acabar mareándose de tanto ir y venir. La rubia suspiró frustrada y miró a la adolescente a los ojos.

—Todo saldrá bien, Orihime. Aizen-sama traerá a tu hermano sano y salvo, no tienes que estar tan nerviosa—a pesar de las palabras de la Espada Orihime no detuvo su caminata— ¡Me desesperas dando tantas vueltas!—exclamó de golpe un tanto irritada

La ojigris se detuvo de golpe y se sonrojo de vergüenza. Sabía que la rubia estaba tan nerviosa como ella pero no podía evitarlo, algo en su interior la hacía sentir intranquila, tenía una sensación extraña que no sabía como expresar.

—Lo siento Hallibel-san—se excusó apenada—Pero estoy muy preocupada

—Lo se, Lo se…pero debes confiar en que todo estará bien.

—Eso haré…—dijo no muy convencida sentándose en su cama. Observó hacía la ventana y se llevó una mano hacia su pecho….si tan solo pudiera ir a ese lugar y ver a su hermano….buscar alguna forma de ayudarlo a escapar y estar segura de que se encontraba a salvo. Además….

— ¿Orihime?—preguntó Hallibel al notar que la muchacha se había quedado en silencio como concentrada en algo, tal vez había sido demasiado brusca en gritarle de esa forma.

—Hallibel-san…. —su mirada se tornó seria y sus ojos mostraban una gran determinación—Tengo que pedirte un favor…

* * *

Hinamori Momo se encontraba en el jardín trasero regando unas flores, quería mantenerse en sus labores para no pensar en la pelea que estaba librando su jefe….y que tal vez….no saliera vivo de allí, negó fuertemente con la cabeza y miró al cielo fijamente.

El cielo comenzaba a encapotarse, las nubes grises tomaban protagonismo en las alturas, anunciando una tormenta inminente. Los ojos de la joven maid también comenzaban a nublarse, las lágrimas querían caer de sus ojos, se sentía inútil….ni siquiera podía confortar a Orihime sabiendo que estaba sufriendo por su querido hermano. Lo que la muchacha no sabía era que estaba siendo observada desde la distancia por un joven de cabello blanco alborotado y dos grandes orbes aguamarina que estaban pendientes de todos sus movimientos y de esas traicioneras lágrimas.

El interior de Toushirou Hitsugaya era un mar de sentimientos encontrados, su jefe le había dado la misión de matar a esa endeble muchachita que estaba frente a él. Algo en su interior le impedía actuar con la frialdad y precisión de siempre y se maldecía a si mismo por haberse vuelto tan blando.

Hinamori alzó la vista hacia uno de los árboles al oír ruidos, y se sorprendió al ver a su amigo de la infancia oculto allí observándola detenidamente. La jovencita soltó la regadera de inmediato y sonrió aliviada

— ¡Shirou-chan!—exclamó—Pensé que te habías visto envuelto en la pelea, estaba preocupada….

Hitsugaya clavó sus ojos en los de ella y alzó el filo de su espada, debía atacar antes de que los recuerdos del pasado vuelvan a atormentar su corazón.

* * *

— ¡¿Estas loca?—Exclamó Hallibel al oír el plan de Orihime— ¡Aizen-sama me matará si te llevo ahí!

—Por favor…. —suplicó la joven de rodillas—Hay algo que debo hacer para ayudar a Sora-Niisama.

La rubia suspiró enfadada, por más que se negara, la muchacha continuaría insistiendo hasta cumplir con su objetivo….era más terca que una mula…

—Esta bien…. —la miró con severidad—Pero tu tomarás la responsabilidad de tu decisión

— ¡Sí! ¡Vamos!

Y mientras ambas se ponían en marcha, la batalla ya había comenzado, la misión de rescate se había convertido en una misión de vida o muerte. Las ruedas del destino habían comenzado a moverse.

* * *

**¡Aquí esta la continuación! El próximo es el último capitulo así que a esperarlo con ansias xD Gracias por los Reviews! **

**Ja ne~~**


	22. Capitulo 22: La verdad es como un espejo

**********Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**  


**Capitulo 22: La verdad es como un espejo.**

Hinamori retrocedió asustada, Hitsugaya blandió su espada contra ella y….la katana quedo enterrada en la tierra al lado de Momo. No pudo hacerlo. No podía matarla. Las mejillas de ella se encendieron cuando el muchacho la envolvió en un potente abrazo.

—Lo siento Momo….

—No te preocupes por eso Shirou-chan—ella le acarició los cabellos como si fuera un niño pequeño y correspondió el abrazo—Quédate conmigo a partir de ahora.

* * *

Las espadas de Ichigo y Sousuke chocaron. Los ojos de ambos mostraban fuego y deseos de ganar. Kurosaki jadeaba y tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo, era evidente que Aizen tenía más experiencia que él en peleas de este tipo y eso lo cabreaba intensamente.

—Orihime jamás te hubiera elegido a ti Kurosaki, ¿Quieres saber por qué?

Ichigo gruñó y volvió a atacarlo, Sousuke lo detuvo sin ningún esfuerzo y sonrió de manera arrogante.

—Porque eres demasiado dubitativo y lento—continuó hablando el castaño mirando al adolescente como si fuera una especie de insecto—Ella necesita un hombre como yo, decidido y pasional.

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca!—le gritó el pelinaranja volviendo al ataque.

* * *

Lillynette estaba lista para atacar mirando a Ukitake con el ceño fruncido, pero ese tipo seguía sonriendo como un idiota ¡No era un maldito combate de miradas! ¡Ella quería repartir golpes!

— ¡Deja de sonreírme de esa manera viejo!—miró a Stark irritada y le dio un puntapié— ¡¿Qué estás esperando!

El Espada número uno bostezo en respuesta y su oponente Kyouraku lo imitó. La niña de cabello verde bufó molesta y volvió a centrar su atención en el hombre de pelo blanco tratando de provocarlo para que la atacara.

—Lo siento—se excusó Ukitake—Pero no puedo pelear contigo

— ¡¿Eh?—explotó en rabia— ¡¿Por qué no?

—No ataco niños

Lillynette enfadada lo insultó y lo atacó, parecía que estaba a punto de hacerle daño pero el otro tipo, el del sombrero raro, se puso en medio del ataque y la hirió en la mejilla mandándola a volar unos metros, provocando que se golpeara con unos escombros.

Stark observó al hombre con una ceja arqueada y desenvainó su espada.

—No quería tener que hacer esto pero….tú me has provocado—su mano derecha tenia un tatuaje con el número 1— Ahora tendré que matarte.

* * *

Al ver que Aizen estaba tan concentrado en su pelea con Ichigo y tenía la espalda descubierta, decidió atacarlo de manera sorpresiva, pero Gin con su sonrisa gatuna lo detuvo sin ningún tipo de problemas.

—Es de cobardes atacar por la espalda—comentó el peligris socarrón tratando de provocar al rubio

— ¡Estas llamando cobarde a Shinji!—grito Hiyori rabiosa, la sonrisa de ese sujeto la cabreaba— ¡Ya veras!

— ¡No! ¡Hiyori! ¡No seas idiota!—le grito el rubio pero era demasiado tarde, la muchacha ya se había lanzado a atacarlo con toda su fuerza

Gin sonrió divertido y con un movimiento de su espada atravesó el cuerpo de Hiyori, que sorprendida cayó al suelo mientras la sangre se desparramaba por el piso. Shinji corrió a su lado y la sostuvo mientras ella hablaba con dificultad

—S-Shinji….fui…una idiota….pero—tosió y escupió sangre—N-No pude contenerme—y tras decir esto quedó inconsciente

El líder de los Vizards gritó con desesperación al ver a su compañera herida de esa manera. Y cuando alzó la vista sus orbes marrones mostraban un profundo odio hacia Gin.

— ¡Te juro que te mataré por esto!—le grito apretando sus puños con fuerza— ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta!

* * *

La intranquilidad en el pecho de Orihime crecía a medida que se acercaba a su destino, desde la lejanía podían oírse ruidos y explosiones, se estaba librando una cruenta batalla y ella estaba decidida a frenar tanta locura.

Al llegar Hallibel le pidió que se quedara detrás de ella ya que no sabían como se encontraban las cosas dentro. Al dar un paso hacia adelante los ojos de la joven se abrieron con sorpresa, todos luchaban con toda su fuerza, Ichigo-kun y Sousuke-san peleaban entre ellos, al igual que Stark frente a Ukitake y Shunsui. Gin detenía los potentes ataques de Shinji mientras que los demás espadas luchaban contra los Vizards. Salvo Barragan que estaba teniendo un difícil combate contra Soi Fong y Omaeda—éste solo se escondía detrás de la mujer—

Sora que se encontraba en su celda aún sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando delante de sus ojos, vio a su hermana y creyó que su mente ya le estaba jugando malas pasadas, pero luego de unos instantes descubrió que no era así ¡Orihime esta allí! Algo lo alarmó ¿Qué hacía ella ahí en medio de esa pelea? Trato sin éxito de romper los barrotes pero no tenía suficiente energías para hacerlo, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar el nombre de su hermana menor.

— ¡Orihime!

El grito del muchacho alertó a los combatientes que por unos momentos detuvieron la lucha y giraron su mirada hacia la jovencita de cabellos naranjas acompañada de Hallibel que trataba de parecer indiferente pero por dentro temía a la reacción de su jefe.

La primera reacción del castaño fue abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, luego miró de manera desaprobatoria a su secuaz y finalmente se acercó hasta donde estaban ambas dando claras muestras del enfado que tenía

— ¡Orihime!—miró a la rubia con el ceño fruncido— ¡¿No te dije que la cuidaras? ¡¿Por qué demonios la trajiste aquí? Es peligroso.

—Lo siento señor—agachando la cabeza—Pero….

—Sousuke-san—interrumpió Inoue—He venido aquí porque hay algo que debo hacer

Y con su mirada buscó a su hermano, al verlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió rápidamente hacia su celda tomando las manos de él que sobresalían de los barrotes, el acaricio las suaves y pequeñas manos de su hermana con añoranza, y le sonrió débilmente.

—Sora-Niisama—exclamó ella entre sollozos— ¡Me alegra tanto que estés vivo! Por un momento pensé que…que…

—Tranquila Orihime—le susurró el muchacho—Jamás te dejaré sola

— ¡Que momento mas conmovedor! ¿No creen?—se escuchó la voz del viejo Yamamoto que aparecía en escena con una sonrisa lívida.

Orihime lo observó con furia y se puso de pie enfrentando al anciano

— ¡Libera a mi hermano!

Hallibel había empuñado su espada, lista para atacar al viejo si intentaba algo con Orihime, Aizen también se colocó en pose de lucha al igual que Kurosaki.

— ¡JA!—rió el anciano divertido mientras observaba a la chica con jocosidad— ¿Y crees que lo haré solo por que tú me lo pides?

—No—contestó ella resuelta con una especie de sonrisa en su rostro—Lo harás porque tengo lo que tu deseas—Yamamoto la miraba sin comprender—Esto…—Y llevó una mano hacia su orquilla tendiéndosela al anciano

— ¿Un accesorio para el cabello?—la miró con una ceja arqueada— ¿Te estas burlando de mi?

—Aquí dentro se encuentra el Hougyoku ¿Cierto Nii-sama?—se giró para ver a su hermano que asintió, él había escondido el verdadero allí

Con sus manos temblando y lleno de ansiedad Yamamoto caminó hacia la chica sin esperarse que los Espada de Aizen lo inmovilizaran y dejaran su cuello al descubierto. Ninguno de los presentes-y aliados del viejo—hizo algún ademán para ayudarlo. Solo Aizen que se acercó a el con expresión neutra blandiendo su zanpakuto.

—Esto se acaba aquí—fueron las palabras mientras sonreía satisfecho ante la expresión de Yamamoto—Jaque Mate.

De un golpe seco le arrancó la cabeza que fue a parar a los pies de Unohana, una experta en curación que había sido llamada por Ukitake y Kyouraku-quienes en realidad tenían una alianza secreta con Aizen—Y con una sonrisa en su rostro la mujer se acercó hasta Hirako, que no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, Ichigo estaba igual de sorprendido.

—Hirako-san…puedes estar tranquilo. Tu compañera no ha sido herida de muerte. Ichimaru-san no pensaba matarla. Yo me ocuparé de ella.

El rubio asintió y observó a Gin que le sonreía con esa sonrisa parecida a la del gato Chesire, le agradeció en silencio y suspiró frustrado. Mirando a Aizen, Ukitake y Kyouraku con el ceño fruncido.

—Así que ustedes estaban juntos en esto. Debí imaginarlo.

—Shinji…. —Sousuke tomó la palabra—Entiendo tu odio hacia mi por las cosas que te hecho en el pasado, pero ahora…quiero enmendar eso—le hizo una seña a Orihime para que se acercara—Dale el Hougyoku

Shinji abrió sus ojos como platos creyendo que había ido a parar a una realidad paralela.

— ¿Eh?—preguntó Orihime sorprendida— ¿Usted no lo quería para….?—fue interrumpida por un beso del castaño y se sonrojó

—Contigo me es más que suficiente.

* * *

Hallibel y Stark fueron los encargados de liberar al hermano de Orihime que al verse libre de la celda lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Lilynette pateaba el suelo furiosa mientras maldecía, Kyouraku se acercó a la niña.

—Oye, lamento haberte golpeado de ese modo—le acaricio los cabellos—Pero debíamos actuar para que Yama-jii no se diera cuenta del engaño.

—Fuiste una buena niña—dijo Ukitake regalándole una golosina.

— ¡Será mejor que cierren sus bocas si no quieren que los golpee hasta la muerte!

Ambos hombres rieron ante el temperamento de la compañera de batallas de Coyote Stark.

* * *

Ya una vez en la mansión luego de que Sora se bañara y alimentara, el dueño de casa dejo a ambos hermanos solos para que tuvieran una conversación que se debían

—Orihime….hay…algo que debo contarte—la miró a los ojos—Se trata de Kisuke

—No digas nada Nii-sama, las cosas no son como crees, Yoruichi-san me contó todo antes de irse. Lo que tú sabes no es la verdad

— ¿A que te refieres?—preguntó asombrado

—Kisuke-san no estaba realmente aliado con Yamamoto, él…intentó salvar a nuestros padres cuando se enteró de los planes de asesinato pero no llegó a tiempo.

—Ya veo….—Sora se sintió mal por haber pensando que Urahara era una mala persona, lo cierto era que ambos le debían mucho, Sora y Orihime se abrazaron entre lágrimas al recordar su pasado y todos los malos momentos que habían vivido pero por suerte todo había quedado atrás.

* * *

Hirako Shinji y sus compañeros hicieron las paces con Aizen y utilizaron el Hougyoku para crear una de las empresas más poderosas que estaba asociada a la de Sousuke. Soi Fong decidió seguir su propio camino en compañía de Omaeda, buscando a Yoruichi. Y cuando Momo les contó la historia de Hitsugaya, Aizen aceptó contratarlo a su servicio. Muy a su pesar Ichigo aceptó la relación de Orihime con Aizen al darse cuenta que no era tan mal tipo como creía. La seguiría protegiendo aún como su amigo.

Sora ya se encontraba bien y continuaba con su trabajo de siempre. Se había mudado a la mansión de Sousuke, debido a que pronto se convertiría en tío, Su hermana había quedado embarazada, y a pesar de que al principio no le agrado demasiado la noticia al ver a la pelinaranja tan feliz no le quedo otra opción más que aceptarlo.

Al llegar a la mansión, Orihime lo recibió con un abrazo-la barriga ya comenzaba a notarse- y el la abrazó. Mientras Sousuke los observaba del sillón, leía un libro. El muchacho se sentó a un lado de él y suspiró

—Más te vale cuidar bien de Orihime y mi sobrino—fingió enfado—Sino te las verás conmigo Sousuke

El castaño sonrió y asintió. Orihime se sentó en medio de ambos y tomó las manos de los dos hombres que más amaba.

—Ahora ya somos una familia completa—susurró mientras besaba en los labios a su amante y éste le acariciaba el vientre.

—Y siempre estaremos juntos—continuó Sora con una sonrisa, contento de que al fin pudieran alcanzar la felicidad.

Sousuke siempre fue tentado por la Lujuria. Obteniendo lo que quería y nunca nada le había costado trabajo, pero al conocer la Pureza de Orihime todo cambió y se juró a si mismo tener a esa bella mujer a su lado por siempre. Y Así lo había logrado.

Si tenía que elegir entre la Pureza o la Lujuria definitivamente se quedaba con ambas.

**Fin**

* * *

**Y aquí hemos llegado al final, espero que les haya gustado y agradezco infinitamente todo su apoyo y enorme paciencia =)**

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, me hacen feliz, ustedes son geniales ^^**

**Ja ne~~**


End file.
